Bodyguard
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Thalia G. and Piper McLean, spies taking their world by surprise, they've made a name for themselves quickly following after their mother's footsteps. Now they must face their biggest enemy while being bodyguards for 3 teenage boys, will they be able to protect the boys or will some summer romances ruin everything? Disclaimer rights to Rick Riordan
1. Prologue

**Prologue, Well Not Really More Like A Long Summary**

Team Triple A, a newly formed spy team has already made a name for themselves. Athena the brains, Artemis the brawn and Aphrodite the voice. After years of service they all retired and now it is time for their kids to continue their legacy. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena the brains, Thalia G. disciple of Artemis the brawn and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite the voice. Together these three from Team AAA and are the best group of spies at Tempest School for Talented Girls, a school secretly training hopeful spies.

The Big Three, a group of millionaire brothers who are well known and not always liked. Zeus owner of Jupiter Airlines, Poseidon owner of Neptune Cruises and Hades owner of Pluto Jewels, three very powerful companies. Each has one child attending Blackjack's School for Brilliant Boys in hopes that they will succeed their father. Perseus 'Percy' Jackson son of Poseidon, Jason Grace son of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, the next big three.

TITIAN's Inc. Known as a multi-million company ran by Kronos is really a huge ploy to cover up his underground work. He has his eyes currently on the future big three and will do anything until he has their heads.

Now these six teens are caught in a sticky situation which will determine their lives. Whether they live or die is up to their skills.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth what's the plan" I heard Thalia call out.

"Thals if you listened the first time you would know" Piper replied.

"It's okay Piper, here's the plan. Piper will go distract the guards and I'm on patrol. Then that's when you go in and disarm the traps. Once you're down with that I'll join you and we retrieve the item. Then we make our way back to TSTG." I told her. "It's the last day before summer break so let's just finish the mission okay?"

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Ahh, Team AAA I assume the mission was a success?" Headmistress Hera called out.

"Yes, we retrieved the item, without anyone noticing" I replied.

"Very well now you may go to class" Hera said.

As I was leaving I felt like headmistress Hera was glaring at me. For some reason it seems that headmistress Hera doesn't like my group since every time we get a mission and return alive, she seems glad that the mission was completed by disappointed that we came back alive.

Tempest's School for Talented Girls. Sure it seems like your average boarding school but it's not. It's a spy school for girls. Across America girls are being recruited and trained by the best spies there are. You are put into groups of three; you and your partners are both roommates and a spy group. My group is consisting of Thalia, Piper and me. We have normal classes but more intense, this is what I mean.

_6:00 am – wake up_

_6:10 am – morning laps_

_7:00 am- breakfast_

_7:30 am- Languages (currently it's Greek)_

_9:00 am – weapons fighting (currently sword fighting)_

_11:30 am – lunch_

_12:00 pm – group training exercises_

_1:30 pm- advance mathematics_

_3:00 pm- battle tactics_

_4:00 pm- afternoon fitness_

_5:00 pm – gadget training_

_6:00 pm – dinner_

_7:30 pm- night training_

_9: 00 pm- end of day_

_10:30 pm – lights out_

For some groups if you are trained well enough you are sent out on mission.

I was about to head to weapons when Rachael called me and told me to get Thalia and Piper and head to Headmistress Hera's office. As I opened the door to her office I saw her hang up the phone, and she told us to take a seat. Rachael was one of the only students from TSTG that Hera actually stand.

"Ladies I know tomorrow is summer break but this mission is _very_ important" she said while stressing very. "You know the Big Three; their kids are currently attending BSBB, Blackjack's School for Brilliant Boys, to get them ready to succeed their father-"

"So what does that have to do with us missing our summer break?" Thalia interrupted.

"I was getting to that Miss Grave" Hera said "You see Zeus, Poseidon and Hades fear that Kronos, head of Titan Inc. is trying to kill the boys, so they have intrusted me to send in my best team to watch them.

"So you want us to be bodyguards for three guys?" I questioned "How hard can it be I mean we just revised a stolen file from On Our Shoulders Ltd. who was supposed to have a top of the line security system."

"We'll see about that. You are to meet them tomorrow at the location enclosed in this envelope and dress casual we don't want to scare the boys" Hera said. "Oh and Hestia will be picking you up at 6:00 am so go pack up everything. You three will be living with them and be alert 24/7."

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Thanks Hestia" Piper called out. "Okay so we're here, no one else is, now what?"

As if right on cue a group of men I counted 15 came and were running towards us. "Well this is a nice welcoming, we'll each take 5." I said telling the others the plan.

After a few kicks, punches, and judo flips, 15 bodybuilders fell on the floor being defeated by 3 girls half their age.

"Well then I must say I'm impressed" a voice called out. "I know they are the best but they never said anything about how cute they were. I'm guessing you are our new bodyguards. Don't get us wrong we just wanted to see if you are as good as they say you guys are. Hi I'm- "

"No need we know who you are" I said. "You're Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, heir of Neptune's Cruise. You have raven black hair and sea green eyes which change depending on your mood and around 6'. But the file never said anything about how cocky you are.

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus and Ms. Grace" Piper announced. "Blond with a military cut and electric blue eyes, has a scare on his lip from when he tried to eat a stapler tanned and about 6'1'' and the heir of Jupiter Airlines"

"And Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria Di Angelo" Thalia said. "Black hair and eyes with olive skin about 5'4'', heir to Pluto Jewels."

"Hey how come I don't get a long introduction like the others" Nico complained.

"Because I don't feel like reading that huge file" Thalia shrugged off.

"Hey what about you guys, shouldn't we know who you guys are" Jason said.

"First of all we aren't guys, and fine if you insist" Piper said "I'm Piper McLean and I'll be your bodyguard Jason. That's Annabeth Chase she will be Perseus' bodyguard and Thalia there is going to be Nicos. Are you happy now?"

"Percy I don't like my full name so just call be Percy" Percy said. "Well then since we all introduced ourselves how about we go home you the girls can unpack. Limo's here anyways"

When we arrived at our destination I went with Percy to his house which was grey and had seashells decorating the side reminding me of the seafloor, Piper with Jason who's house looked like a really big bank since it was all white with these huge columns and Thalia with Nico who's house just look like death barfed it up, it was pure black which a random fire bordering the path and has a huge skull on the door.

I think we were all thinking the same thing. What did I get myself into?


	3. Introductions

**Introductions**

**Annabeth**

I had to admit I've been through a lot but I really do think this might be my toughest mission yet. I still can't believe that Hera expects me to keep this jerk alive. I don't get why every girl is all over him, sure his sea green eyes are just begging you to just stare and get lost in it, and his hair they're so messy but just want you to run your fingers through it. Ahh what am I thinking this is a mission that's all it is.

"Hello, Annabeth are you listening to me?" Percy asked. "Well this is your room so make yourself comfortable or not."

"Uh- yeah thanks" I said. I started unpacking while Percy was just sitting on my bed playing on his phone, but occasionally I would glance at him but quickly looking away but just before I looked away I thought I saw a smirk on his face.

**Percy**

Wow was all I could think of to describe her, she was tall, fit and athletic but I guess she had to be since she was a spy training since who knows when. She has a nice tan and from what I could tell it looks natural and her hair it was blonde but more like golden blonde and with curls like a princess. But her eyes where an intense shade of gray as if they were thinking of a million things at once. As I lead her to up to her room I noticed as if she was in deep thought. I laid on her bed playing on my phone. I noticed that she would look at me every once in a while and didn't even notice the smirk on my face. Then I just gave myself a mental slap. I swore that I wouldn't fall in love again not after what happened to Calypso. Not after how she left me, how she chose her father's company "On Our Shoulders" over our love.

"Percy" Annabeth called out. "Did you hear me? I said to go to sleep you'll be up early tomorrow for training. Oh and don't even think about complaining"

"Yes mother I understand" I said before leaving.

**Jason**

Man, she was beautiful, but that even describe her eyes were just breathtaking, they were like a kaleidoscope, changing from brown to green to blue, she had beautiful brown hair like chocolate, even though her hair looks like it has been attacked my safety scissors but it looked nice on her. I showed her to her room and started not in a freaky stalker way, but in an admiring way. She had dark skin and had somewhat of a tomboy style.

"Jason, are you listening I said you should go to sleep now, we will be up at 6 tomorrow to teach you how to defend yourself" Piper called out.

"Okay see you tomorrow then, night Piper" I said while leaving.

**Piper**

As soon as Jason left I fell on the bed just giggly. I couldn't believe I was the bodyguard of THE Jason Grace. I couldn't tell the other girls or else they would never let me live it down but I had a huge crush on him. His beautiful blue eyes and the blond hair are just perfect. From what I read the scar on his lip is because he tried to eat a stapler when it was he was little. Although it's just training I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning and spending the rest of the summer with him.

**Thalia**

"Nico Di Angelo I must say I am impressed by your style" I said as I entered his black house. By black I mean black everything was black well there was a splash of colour here and there, I would enjoy my stay here. Nico was a weird boy, every time I look at him he looks like he's dead or just climbed out of bed.

"Thalia this is your room" Nico said.

"Thanks, oh and Nico get ready to wake up early tomorrow, we will be teaching you how to defend yourself" I told him.

**Nico**

As I left the guest room I couldn't help but think of Thalia, we had so much in common. Well maybe not so much but her eyes were amazing. They were a lot like Jason's but better. I don't know what was wrong with me but maybe having a bodyguard won't be so bad after all.


	4. Lesson One

**Lesson One**

**Annabeth**

"Percy wake up" I called.

"Five more minutes mom" he mumbled.

"Perseus Jackson I am not your mother not wake up" I yelled.

"What! I'm up" he snapped.

"Come on it's time for training" I told him. "Hurry up the others are waiting for us, I invited them in and we are going to be training in your basement."

"Hey Piper and Thalia, where's Jason and Nico?" I asked

"Over there" Piper pointed to the couch and a pair of sleeping boys. "What about Percy?"

"He's coming. Come on get the boys and head to the basement." I told them.

"Okay boys, lesson one, how to flip someone of you" Piper announced. Annabeth is going to demonstrate and Thalia is going to attack her and pin her down. "

"And that boys is how you flip someone off, and now it's your turn, we (Piper, Thalia and Annabeth) will attack you guys (Jason, Nico and Percy) and you guys will do what we just showed you" Annabeth told.

"Percy, you ready?" I asked.

"Ready you kick your butt" Percy responded.

"Oh yeah" I said while raising my eyebrow. "Then how about this I won't hold back."

"Fine then" Percy smirked.

I ran up to him and judo flipped him with my arm against his throat. (Just like the scene from Mark of Athena when they finally met.) I put all my weight pinning him down just so he couldn't flip me over. But I underestimated him since he easily flipped me of and we were in the opposite. We kept on switching positions, me over him and him over me but finally he won and over me.

"I win" he whispered in my ear giving me goose bumps.

"Hey lovebirds come on we're going to the beach are you coming" Jason called out.

"Annabeth, Jason and I are going to go buy some drinks and Thalia and Nico went to go buy some food so try to not suck on Percy's face when we're gone" Piper called out.

Before I could protest Piper ran off to Jason. I decided to just relax, get a tan and read a book when a shadow blocked my view. "What do you want Percy?" I questioned in an annoyed voice.

"Annabeth" Percy said. "Where is everyone?"

As I told him where they went I couldn't help but notice this abs, and he must have noticed.

"Checking me out are you wise girl?" he said with a smirk.

"No I wasn't and wise girl?" I questioned.

"Yeah since you think you know everything" he answered. "Do you want to join me in the water?"

"No I do not Percy, now can I finish reading?" I replied.

"Fine" I let out a sigh.

I saw a bunch of girls checking him out and for some reason I was getting upset. I checked up on him a few times but then I realized he wasn't there. I threw my book down and ran into the water. "PERCY!" I cried panicking until I felt someone grab me by the waist and spin me around.

"Were you looking for me sweetheart" Percy said with a lopsided smile.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN" I yelled.

"If you say so" he shrugged and dropped me and started running away.

Then I did the mature thing I started running after him and we ended up having a splash war with me winning. "I think it's time to head back now seaweed brain" I told him.

"Seaweed brain?" Percy questioned.

"Because you have seaweed for a brain it's not that complicated to understand" I replied "Come on let's head back."


	5. Just Drinks

**Just drinks?**

**Piper**

"Annabeth, Jason and I are going to go buy some drinks and Thalia and Nico went to go buy some food so try to not suck on Percy's face when we're gone" I yelled out loud enough for the whole beach to hear and ran away to Jason's side.

"Suck his face" Jason questioned.

"Oh come on you see how he looks at her and she's just to suborn to noticed" I sighed. "Sometimes boys are just too oblivious."

"Whatever you say beauty queen come on your drinks are waiting" he said while holding out his hand.

Naturally I had to take it, I mean its Jason Grace for calling out loud. Most girls would faint or scream but I couldn't help but notice that Jason was turning a few shade pinker, maybe it was the sun.

"Come on Jason I'll pay I'm your bodyguard" I whined.

"Piper, let it go."

"Jason!"

"Sorry beauty queen too late I already but the money it" he said while sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, I'll pay for it next time, and what's with the whole beauty queen thing sparky?" I asked

"Well most girls would wear four pounds of makeup and you don't so it's kind of a sarcastic comment" he responded.

"Oh so you think I'm ugly" I retorted.

"W-What n-no" he said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "So what's with the whole sparky thing?"

I smiled. "Cause you look like you have sparks coming out of you head when we were deciding who was going to pay."

"So Percy and Annabeth really?" Jason questioned.

My eyes lit up and I started sounding like a girly girl. "Omg, have you seen them and how he looks at her and ahh you saw them this morning plus Annabeth and Percy turned 10 shades pinker when I mentioned them sucking faces"

Jason chuckled. "Okay what about Thalia and Nico?"

I thought about it for a while. "I don't know, maybe but I'm not 100% sure."

"Okay, hey want to go watch a movie?" Jason asked.

I pretended to think for a bit before I answered. "Okay sure, as long as it's not a chick flick."

Jason pretended to whip sweat off his face. "Good, you're one of the only girl who doesn't want to watch a chick flick and thank god."

So after arguing on who was going to pay be finally decided on a movie, King of Sparta, funny because my dad stared in it and I remembered helping him research the parts when I was on break. After the movie we were heading back to the beach when I noticed a lost kid.

"Jason, look he boy is lost can we go help him?" I asked.

"Sure" he responded.

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked the boy. "My name is Pepper and he's Mason do you want help?"

Jason gave me a questioning look.

"Just in case "I whispered.

"I-I lost my mommy" he boy replied.

"What's your name?" Jason asked.

"My name is Dakota" he reposoned.

After searching for a while we finally found Dakota's mom, before he left he whispered something in my ear.

"Thanks big sis, and you and big bro there make a really cute couple" he said.

My face atomically turned as red as a tomato, which made Jason started laughing.

"What. Did. He. Say." Jason managed to say between each laugh, which by the way sounded like a god's.

Now my face was even more red. "N-Nothing important" I lied.

"Hey Piper?" Jason said after finally calming down.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" was all he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For today, you made me feel normal for once."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean for once?"

He sat down on a bench and I joined him. After a long silence, not an awkward one, he talked again.

"It's just that, it's hard to be myself with others, outside of school, sometimes even at school." He started. "You never know if they are just using you, or want your money or even want to kill you. What I'm trying to say is thanks for not well fangirling."

Man I just wanted to hug him right now and comfort him but I held myself back. I just stood up and offered my hand. "Come on let's head back."

"Yeah."

**[A/N] I know Beauty Queen is Leo's nickname for her but just work with me please.**

**Next chapter will be with Thalia and Nico's lunch, to be honest I have no idea how to write it since I never really shipped Thalico, but since your godly side doesn't count they really aren't cousins so I thought I should give it a try.**


	6. Catch Me If You Can

**Catch me if you can.**

**Thalia**

I must say I was surprised when Nico said he was going to eat, being his bodyguard and all I had to follow him but that wasn't even the surprising part. Being a rich kid and all I thought he was going to some fancy restaurant. But after being with Nico and realizing how the only thing the kid wears is black I was really curious on where he was going.

"Hey! Death Breath, were you going?" I asked.

"You'll see and death breath? That's the best you got?" he asked/ responded. "Hey Pinecone face, I'll treat you if you can keep up."

This kid is really stupid or he really wants to waste his money, he thinks he can just get rid of a top class spy he's mistaken. "Fine, BUT here are the rules, you can't leave the beach or else both of us would be in big trouble okay? Oh and I hope you brought your credit card because I love free food."

"Fine, well then bye" He said and disappeared into the shadows.

I will admit this kid was good but not good enough, it took me around 10 minutes to catch up to him. I don't get why he was so surprised I mean we have to do our job.

"How did you find me? This is my best hiding spot, not even my cousin who I've been with since forever could find me" he asked.

Yup. Nico is just really stupid. "What did you expect death breath, I have to do my job. Come on I'm hungry and you said you would treat me."

He mumbled and stomped of to a nearby restaurant. I couldn't help but smirk maybe being a bodyguard won't be so bad.

Nico's mouth dropped after we got the bill, money was no problem but I guess he was still surprised, hey free food is free food.

"Hey Pinecone Face, can we go to the booths please" he whined.

For the guy with black eyes I swear a saw a sparkle. "Fine, but you can't run away." I said while giving him my best death glare.

"Hey Thals, let's have contest to see who can pop the most balloons." Nico said.

"Sure, prepare to lose" I told him.

"For 2 people please" Nico told the lady.

"Aww why aren't you to a cute couple" the lady said.

I started to laugh my butt off.

"N-No we aren't going out." Nico explained to the lady.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"How's possible!" Nico yelled at me. "We played every single game here and you won every one of them."

I sighed, Nico is really stupid. "Nico I'm a spy remember I was trained to do this."

Before he could respond.

"Hey you two there in the black come to the photo booth and take a picture" yelled the stranger while dragging us there.

"Travis" a lady yelled and hit him. "You can just drag them here."

"Aw come on Katie they are here anyways just let them" Travis said to Katie before turning back to us. "So you to kids do you want to take a photo?" he asked us.

Before we could respond another pair of hands pushed us into the booth.

"Conner" Katie yelled. "You can't just do that, you're just as bad as your brother."

"Whatever Katie they're already in there, no harm done." Conner replied.

"Say cheese" Travis called and took our picture.

"Sorry about them, here you can take it for free" Katie told us.

Travis and Conner were about to protest but Katie shot them a death glare, I like that girl.

"Uh thanks" Nico said.

Nico and I started to leave before it got too weird. "Come on Death Breath let's head back."

**[A/N] If this was bad I'm sorry.**

**See what I did there with Nico? But no he didn't shadow travel.**

**It's the game where there are balloons on a board and you have darts to pop them.**

**K so I just had to add the Stolls somewhere I love them.**


	7. Shocking News

**Shocking News.**

**Annabeth**

As decided before with Piper and Thalia, we were going to tell the boys about the plan. The six of us made out way to Percy's house and sat in the living room. I'm no Piper but I swear Jason was blushing when Piper sat with him and same with Nico to Thalia, leaving me sitting with Percy just great (note the sarcasm).

"Okay, so what's going on" Percy asked. "You called us and told us there was something important that we need to know about."

I looked at Piper and Thalia and they gave me a nod. "I guess we should first tell you guys about us more." I took a breath before I continued. "Piper, Thalia and I go to a school called Tempest School Talented Girls, which trains girl to be spies, our school and Anaklusmos School for Astounding Boys-"

"The boy version of our school" Thalia interrupted.

"Yes, we have different missions, but our main goal is to take down Titan's Inc. which also happens to be the company that is trying to kill you" I continued.

"So what we are saying is, we need to protect and train you guys until we take down his company." Piper said. "We currently have –"

"GET DOWN!" Thalia shouted while pushing Nico down. I did the same with Percy and Piper to Jason.

Then a bullet came and if Percy didn't move he would have died.

I cursed. "Thalia, Piper" I yelled. "Plan Argo."

Luckily we managed to take down the sniper with minimal damage to Percy's living room.

"What just happened" Nico screamed.

"I told you Titan's Inc. is trying to kill you" Thalia said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Aw man, my couch" Percy whined.

I shot him a look. "You almost got killed and all you care about is your couch?"

"Annabeth calm down, anyways we need to Iris Message Headmistress Hera and Headmaster Dionysus and tell them about what just happened" Piper said.

"Iris Message" Jason questioned.

"Spy gadget invented by my friend Leo's dad Hephaestus who works at ASAB, it's a video chat on any surface" Piper answered.

"Headmistress Hera and Headmaster Dionysus" Thalia said. "We just got attacked by a sniper; I thought you said the boys' house was safe."

"Ah Tracy, Pepper and Anniebell, nice to hear from you too but you got attacked, that must mean one thing, may they rest in peace or not" Dionysus said but only whispered the last part.

"Headmistress Hera what does he mean" questioned Piper.

"Girls, I am sorry to inform you but some of your friends died, they were sent on a mission to infiltrate Titans Inc. and if that sniper was there that must mean that they failed and were killed" Hera said.

"W-who died" I asked trying to sound strong.

Hera took a breath before she spoke "Bianca D. Angel, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Zoe Nightshade and Castor. We are just as sad as you are girls, but remember you're mission. Goodnight."

"Since it's late, how about everyone just say here tonight, is it okay with you Percy?" Thalia asked still shaken from the message.

"Yeah I don't mind" Percy said, the girls can stay with Annabeth and the guys can stay with me.

"So who-" Nico started talking but stopped after he got shot glares by everyone including Percy and Jason.

"Night" the boys said.

"Night" we responded.

It was around 2am when I woke up. I looked around Piper and Thalia was asleep, but we were all still shaken from the news, Piper cried herself to sleep and same with Thalia. I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to the kitchen for some water. As I finished my water, I just stood there. I didn't move when two strong arms pulled me into a hug. I looked up and I saw Percy.

"Shh, it's going to be fine" he whispered.

I didn't notice that I was crying, I returned the hug and let it all out, for some reason I feel like I could trust him. I finally pulled away "it's not going to be fine Percy. Beckendorf was planning to propose to Silena which could never happen now, Piper's not going to get her sister back, I'm not going to get my friends back, and Thalia, she's not going to get Luke back is she" I yelled at him.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's been a long day, thanks but I'll talk to you later okay" I managed to muster out a small smile.

**Percy**

I headed back to my room still shocked by what happened in the kitchen. I'm no genius probably that's why Annabeth calls be seaweed brain, but the girls need to be cheered up. I woke Jason and Nico up, which was simple since Jason was up and finally woke Nico up.

"Guys, we need to cheer the girls up" I told them.

"You think? I could hear them cry themselves to sleep" Jason said.

"That's what you woke me up for" Nico said in an annoyed tone.

"Look I have a plan but I need your help" I told them my plan on how to cheer them up, and they all agreed with me.

"Okay good for you can I go back to sleep now" Nico whinnied.

**[A/N] Bianca's last name is changed like Thalia's I'll explain further into the story.**


	8. Cheering Up

**Cheering up**

**Percy**

As we discussed earlier Jason, Nico and I have the best idea to cheer the girls up and hopeful it will work.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Nico questioned.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea" I told him.

"Whatever it's just make them breakfast, anyone know how to cook?" Jason asked.

"I can make pancake, Nico you make the bacon and don't eat any of it" I glared at Nico.

"Cool and I'll get 911 ready and go get some flowers" Jason yelled.

"Aw come on Jason have more faith in us" I yelled back.

**Annabeth**

I woke up with a boom, literally. I woke the girls up and we rushed downstairs. To our surprise Percy was covered in blue batter? Nico had oil on his face? And Jason was giving them an "I told you so" face while putting a bandage on.

"Percy what was that sound?" I asked.

"More importantly why is Percy blue" Piper asked.

"Annabeth – whoa what happened to Nico he has oil on his face" Thalia questioned.

"Why don't you see for yourselves" Percy said as he gestured to the table.

"You guys did this for us?" we said in sync.

"Yup and we also bought lots of ice cream and chocolate" Nico mentioned.

"Guys this is sweet but ice cream and chocolate are for breakups" Piper laughed. "But who cares."

"Come on guys Delphi News is on right now." Jason called out.

"Cool let's watch" I said.

We made our way to Percy's living sitting in the same seats we were in yesterday before the attack, Jason with Piper on one couch, Thalia with Nico on another and Percy and I on the third one, totally not awkward after yesterday.

"Drew here hon, and let me be the first one to talk about the latest news" the host of Delphi News talks. "Recent break in at On Our Shoulders Inc. maybe their top of the class security system isn't so top class anymore, CEO Atlas T. Tan shocked about the recent break in as he was on vacation with his daughter Calypso T. Tan. But sweetie this isn't the juicy news yet. Spotted yesterday was the future big three Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo, but they weren't alone, each of them were spotted hanging around with a lady friend. Now to Lacy and Mitchell who have the details on the dates."

I quickly turned the TV. off before everything got even more awkward.

"So why don't you guys tell us about TSTG and ASAB?" Percy said while breaking the silence.

"Well at TSTG you are broken up into three groups, the Hunters which Thalia is in, Charm speakers which Piper is in and the Owls which is what I'm in" I explained. "Hunters specialize in battle; charm speakers are amazing at convincing and distracting and Owls are the brains. Then one person in each group is put together as roommates and is a group."

"We don't know much about ASAB but they are pretty much the same as us but for boys" Piper started. "My friend Leo goes there tells me how they invent gadgets, trickery or as they say street rat skills, and healing."

"What about BSBB" Thalia asked.

"It's a school which teaches snobby rich kids how to take over their parent's job" Nico said.

All of a sudden I started laughing. I must have been laughing for a while because everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"What's so funny" Percy asked.

"It worked" I answered.

"What worked" Jason questioned.

"Your plan" I said.

"What plan" Nico asked.

"You cheered me up." I told them.

"Well then I guess you don't want to go out and eat with us at a fancy restaurant" Percy smirked.

Piper, Thalia and I looked at each other and we came up with the same decision. "Well you know, now that I think about it I am still a bit sad" I pouted to Percy.

"Yea Jason please" Piper pleaded.

"Come on Death Breath you're the one who made us even more sad than we had to" Thalia said while punching Nico's arm.

"Well, I guess" Percy said.

"How about we go to Circe's Island" Jason suggested.

"Cool, so ladies wear something nice" Nico told us.

Little did we know that this dinner would be interesting in more ways than one.

**Outside the restaurant, Mysterious Person**

"Did you hear that Hyperion" I asked.

"Aigaios, go call Oceanus, Prometheus, and Krios, let's give them a dinner they will never forget" Hyperion commanded.


	9. Table for 11

**Table for 11**

**Piper**

It took a while but I finally managed to convince Annabeth into wearing a dress and even longer to convince Thalia. Normally I would never wear one but considering Circe's Island is a super fancy restaurant I have to dress the part. We decided on a short above the knee length dress so that it is easy to move around in in case anything did happen, and we have been trained to fight and run in heels, I mean a girl has to be able to kick butt yet still look good. Thalia was wearing a dark blue dress with her gun Aegis, Annabeth was wearing a sea green dress with a silver sash with her knife hidden in the sash and her gun around her leg, while I was wearing a light pink and while dress with my lucky knife Katoptris and my gun while I got from Achelous hidden away.

"We're coming in" I heard Nico call out.

I must admit the guys were looking good, but I wasn't going to say it out loud. They were wearing somewhat matching outfits, with a long sleeve button down shirt and black pants. Jason was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, Percy was wearing a blue shirt with a grey tie loosely tied and Nico was in a black shirt. Shocking.

"Jason I believe that the ladies are checking us out" Percy said.

"Oh please, you know you like what you see" Annabeth retorted.

I bet that both of them were thinking the same thing, and they did like what they saw. When Nico saw Thalia he opened his mouth to say something but closed it making him look like a fish.

"H-hey Piper, you look nice" Jason said while trying to hide a blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself sparky" I winked at him.

"Well-look-at-that-at-the-nickname-stage-already-I -see" Thalia said between laughs.

"Okay, guys we can embarrasses Jason and Piper at the restaurant, so it's going to be Jason and Piper in Jason's car, Thalia and Nico in his car and that makes me stuck with wise girl here" Percy whined. "Now can we please go eat?"

As we headed to the different cars, I couldn't help but notice how close the 6 of us are. I know Percy and Annabeth both have a thing for each other, they act as if they've known each other their whole lives, if they got together I wouldn't be surprised. Nico and Thalia more or less are bonding, just not at the Percy and Annabeth stage yet. Then there's me and Jason, I know that I'm feeling something towards him, and I think he is back but I won't confirm it yet.

**Piper**

"Look, I'm sorry about my cousins, they are just-"

"Annoying, weird, a pain in the butt" I completed his sentence.

"I was going to say a handful but I guess your words work too."

"Oh…. Well I know how you feel, sometimes I feel like I'm the only normal one when I'm with Thalia and Annabeth, they mean well but-"

"They have a hard time showing it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have a bunch of embarrassing stories I can use to get them back with today."

"Same, like this one time-"

"Save it for the restaurant plus we're here anyways. Let's go."

**Thalia**

"Come one Death breath drive faster, I'm hungry."

"Shut it pinecone face, I don't want a ticket."

"Why somebody doesn't want to spend their money, cause if I remember correctly. You're RICH!"

"Shut up, just turn the radio on."

"Green Day! I love this song"

"Me too!"

"Hey isn't that the restaurant there, look I see Jason and Piper."

**Annabeth**

"Hey seaweed brain."

"Yea wise girl?"

"Thanks?"

"For what?"

"For taking us out."

"It's nothing, now back to the question."

"What question?"

"You were checking us out now weren't you?"

"No we were not."

"Fine, fine but you didn't have to hit me on the cheek I'm driving here."

"Aww, did the big boy get a booboo."

"Yes, now kiss it better."

"Do I have too?"

"Maybe later, we're here."

"Fine" he got out an opened my door. "My lady" he said with an exaggerated bow and held out his hand.

"Thank you kind sir" I giggled and took his arm as we left the car.

**Mysterious Person**

"Understand the plan, we will we staying here until the time is right, we'll let them off with a warning this time, so severely injure, and anyone who messes up will end up like Iapetus, or by the name that he is going by now, Bob" Hyperion said.

**Annabeth**

"Hello, welcome to Circe's Island, my name is Hylla, how many today?" Hylla asked.

"A table for 6" I replied.

"I- can't- believe- it" I managed to cough out between laughs. "So let me get this straight, Jason's dad Zeus thought that Percy took his lucky bowling ball named bolt. But it was Nico's dad who had it, and Zeus was about to kill if you he didn't get it back before the summer competition".

"Hey at least my dad didn't leave me in a casino for 7 hours" Percy retorted.

"At least I didn't try to eat a stapler" Nico shouted back.

"Hey I was two!" Jason yelled.

"Boys can we eat first before you try to yank each other's head off" Piper said.

"Nice going Nico" Thalia snorted.

Then a gunshot out of nowhere barely missed Nico's head. "GET DOWN!" I yelled and flipped the table over to use it as a shield.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Triple A" a hooded figured voice boomed from across the restaurant.

"Hyperion" Thalia said his name with so much venom.

"Guys make your way to the back of the restaurant on the way to the cars, we'll cover you guys, and when we give you the signal, get into the same car and drive back too Percy's house and we'll meet you there, so hand over the keys" I instructed them.

"But-" Percy started talking before I cut him off. "GO!"

With that the boys made their way out but not before the one the other hooded figures noticed and threw a knife at him, then I threw myself between him and the knife.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

"GO!" I yelled at him.

Luckily after a bunch of dodging, firing, cursing, reloading, and hand to hand combat Thalia took him out along with another one, and Piper got one herself, leaving only Hyperion by himself.

"I'll be back, don't you forget this" he said before running.

As I began to take a step I fell into Thalia's arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Piper's getting the first aid kit right now." Thalia told me.

I lay on the floor as they tended the wound before we headed back.

"What took you guys so long" Percy questioned while pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry, anyways Jason and Nico head back to your own houses with Thalia and Piper, it's late, night." I answered.

I headed to the living room to sit on the couch and Percy followed me.

"Hey wise girl you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I told him.

"Thanks" he said.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For saving me from the knife, and the many gunshots" I said.

"It's nothing plus it's my job remember" I winked at him.

"Now about my booboo" he smirked.

"Not that again Jackson" I complained "Isn't taking a knife good enough."

He pouted.

"Fine" I leaned in and gave him a peck but he turned and it ended up on his lips instead. "PERCY!"

"Yes sweetheart" he asked innocently.

"Start running." Before I finished the sentence he bolted up the stairs and I chased after him. I thought I lost him before I felt a pair of arms around my waist, and instantly I judo-flipped the person thinking it was a bad guy, with my knife around his neck.

"Annabeth" Percy whined.

"Oh, sorry Percy I thought you were a thief or something" I chuckled.

"Fine, now can you get off of me" he whined again.

"Mr. Jackson are you implying that I'm… heavy" I fake gasped and put my hand to my chest faking looking shocked.

"N-n-yes I am Miss Chase, now would you please get off of me before I do this?" he asked while flipping our positions just like the first day. We locked eyes for a bit and I thought I saw another mischievous glint in his eyes. Before I could stop myself I realized that I was leaning and he was too. Then as our lips crashed against each other's it may sound cliché but I felt sparks and fireworks. As I pulled away I kept thinking to myself. Wow.

"Wow" Percy whispered as if he read her mind.

"So, do I still have you kiss you on the cheek" I tease him. "And if you say yes, you aren't getting one, night." I flipped him over and I left and went into my room leaving him lying there. I feel asleep before the dreams came again. I tossed and turned and before I noticed I was in front of Percy's room.

"Hey Percy, I know this is a weird question but can I share a bed with you tonight" I almost whisper.

He shifts over and pats the bed gesturing me to come over. I lay down beside him, facing him, our eyes lock again and he smiles. He knows that something is still upsetting me but he doesn't push it. I hide my face in the crook of his neck while he places an arm around my waist as if it's natural. Before I noticed I was falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

**[A/N] I changed Aegis from a shield into a gun.**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Nico**

"Thanks Thalia, for kicking those bad guys' butt" I said.

"No problem" she said.

"Hey Thalia, you don't have to answer this but can you tell me about the agents who passed?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

She paused for a bit before she started talking. "Silena is Piper's sister; I really shouldn't be telling you about her, you can ask Piper about her. Beckendorf was Silena boyfriend, it was their last mission before they were going to leave spying behind and he was going to propose to her. Bianca and Zoe are in the hunters group with me, I don't know much about Lee Fletcher, Ethan Nakamura and Castor."

"Wasn't there one more?" I asked. As soon as I asked that I realized that I had struck a nerve because her face if it was possible became even sadder.

"The last one is Luke" she started talking again. "Luke was one of my closest friends. He told me that he wanted to tell me something but he was waiting until the mission finished."

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Hey, it's late I'm going to crash, and also tomorrow we need to have a group meeting" she said. She headed to her room but she stopped came back and gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered. "Thanks Nico, you're a great listener."

And with that I walked into my room grinning with my hand on my cheek.

**Jason**

"Piper?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, for you know saving my life" I placed my hand at the back of my neck. "Hey can we play twenty questions?"

"Welcome and Sure."

After playing for a while I learned a lot about her. Her dad is Tristan McLean. The King of Sparta himself. She lived with her dad before learning about her mother, when she did she decided to go to TSTG, and was a natural. She has her dad's hair and her mother's colour changing eyes which I thought was really cool. Even though it was a touchy subject she told me about her dead sister Silena, and Silena's boyfriend Beckendorf. When she mentioned Leo's name I felt a spark of jealousy until she mentioned how they were best friends.

I told her about my life. How I hate having a rich dad, how I never know who my real friends are. How the only people that I trust are my cousins. I told her about the many attempts of me getting killed. I told her about my ex-girlfriend Reyna, and she let out a breath of relief? And before we knew it the twenty questions were asked.

"Hey are you sleepy?" Piper asks.

"No why?" I question.

"Well, it's just that I can't sleep, and I was wondering… can we watch a movie?" she asked

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I questioned.

"Let's watch King of Sparta again" she laughed. Man was her laugh pretty. I put the movie in but instead of watching the movie I was watching her then back to the movie, when I turned to watch the movie I sworn I faintly saw a smile. Sometime during the movie I felt something on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Piper sleeping with her head on my shoulder and a smile on her face. And I found myself drifting asleep admiring the beautiful girl beside me. I blinked and saw a Thalia and Nico grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Good morning how did you sleep last night" Nico asked while pointing to Piper.

I could literally feel my body temperature rise, and my face turning red. I got up quickly causing Piper to fall against the floor and wake up.

"Ouch" Piper said while putting her hand to her head.

"Sorry about that Piper, Nico here scared me" I explained.

"What to see the pictures we took" Thalia said while showing us her phone. "You know this is going to be great blackmail in the future."

"Why are you guys here anyways" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well if you must know cousin dear" Nico said. He was quite I almost forgot about him. "Since you didn't pick up your phone we came in to wake you up, then we're off to Percy's."

"We thought that you would like to join us while we embarrass them like what we did to you" Thalia was grinning wildly again. "Then we were going to discuss the plan."

**Thalia**

"Okay Piper and I will get Annabeth and Jason and Nico will get Percy, and meet us in the living room okay" I told the group.

As Piper and I head into Annabeth's room we noticed that she wasn't there. I looked around to see any signs of a break in. None. I was about to panic until I heard Jason's voice from Percy's room.

"Uh guys, you should see this and Thalia get your camera ready" Jason called out.

As Piper and I headed to Percy's room I began to think. She didn't did she? We got to Percy's room I found the missing Annabeth and A LOT of blackmail. There we see Annabeth Chase in cuddling with Percy Jackson not having a care in the world. Naturally I took a lot of pictures. Piper was cooing beside Jason who and Nico had a smug look on their face.

"Percy Jackson you sly fox" Nico said. "I almost feel bad for doing this. Almost." And with that he yelled really loudly into Percy's ear. With that he shot up and pulled Annabeth even closer to him.

"W-W-What happened" Percy panicked.

"Well, you see we needed to talk but someone wouldn't answer their phone, so we came over and found you two sleeping together. Care to explain and while you're at it why are you shirtless Percy" Piper squealed and Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth who was awake now buried her face in Percy's face, probably redder than Jason when we woke him up.

"Okay it's official we need to have a girl talk." Piper announced. "Sorry Percy we need to borrow Annabeth."

"Yeah, we would like a word with you too Percy" Jason said still having a smile on his face.


	11. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Annabeth**

As Piper and Thalia drag me out of Percy's room for our 'talk' I took one last glimpse at Percy, who at first looked nervous when he faced Jason and Nico, but saw me and gave me and encouraging smile. His smile was contagious so I couldn't help but give him one back. As Thalia closed the door I could hear a mumble but judging by the speed the words were, my guess was that they (Jason and Nico) were throwing questions and Percy about last night, and I was about to get the same.

Piper did something very un-Piper like she squealed. "OH MY GODS I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT. You two did like each other" saying each word in a higher pitch than the previous.

That comment got the what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look from both me and Thalia.

Piper finally managed to stop squealing and jumping up and down. "Please Annabeth, when you're in the 'Charm speaker' you learn many things than just convincing people and one of them just happens to be reading others, real useful you know"

"What Piper here is trying to say is WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Thalia yelling the last part into my face.

Knowing Thalia would be about to read through me if I lied and Piper would somehow convince me I spilled. "The dreams are back." That was all I needed to say to get them to shut it. They knew about my dreams and how realistic they were sometimes.

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry I yelled, but what happened this time" Thalia comforted me.

_The Dream_

_Luke was running away from something, clutching my side trying to stop the blood. He was getting dizzy but he couldn't stop running, it was after him. Right behind him. But he couldn't get out, the place was like a labyrinth. Bianca was leaning on Lee about to pass out, while Silena was trying to stop Beckendorf from losing to much blood. Out of all of us, I'd say that Luke had it the best, no major cuts, but a lot of minor ones, and a few bruises here and there. Castor, Zoe and Ethan were nowhere in sight. Maybe already dead._

_From what I could tell, this was probably their last mission, the one to take down Kronos and Titan's Inc. The whole time I was watching this dream I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. If I had worked faster none of this wouldn't had happened. Silena and Beckendorf would have left our world behind and finally become a family. Luke. Luke would have finally asked Thalia out. He told me about his plan a while ago but we were sent on this mission. He made a promise to keep my mouth shut and now she would never know. I want to tell Thalia but I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_I wanted to blame myself the most but I knew they wouldn't let me. Luke would have yelled at me telling me that what's done is done, how they knew what they were in for when they first joined. And he would have cracked a joke about how everything would be fine._

I told them about my dream, just leaving out the part about Luke asking Thalia out and they understood me. Knowing how I was going to regret this later but I told them about my conversation with Percy last night trying to ease up the atmosphere.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked._

"_It's nothing"_

"_You don't have to tell me, but I'll be here to listen"_

_I smiled, "Thanks."_

"_Hey can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure what?"_

"_You know….. well… um…."_

"_Oh Gods Percy just talk already?"_

"_Well someone doesn't beat around the bush."_

"_Hahaha, very funny."_

_At this point he's on his elbow resting his head on his hand. "So, you knowwhatareyounow?_

"_What?"_

"_I said…. What are we now? You know after the…. Kiss?"_

_Thankfully it's somewhat dark and hopefully he didn't see me blush. "I dunno, what do you want us to be?"_

"_Well, how about I tell you in the morning, to you know, and increase the suspense."_

"ANNABETH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARILER" Piper roared into my ear, I was pretty sure that the boys could hear us from Percy's room.

"Gosh Pipes, don't be so melodramatic" Thalia laughed at her.

"Whatever, anyways we do need to tell the boys about the plan remember" I informed the girls.

"Yea, but after Percy tells you his answer" Thalia and Piper said at the same time.

I groaned and left.

**Percy**

"Dude what was that all about?" Nico exclaimed.

I tried to play it innocent. "What was what about?"

"Percy, we can see right through you, playing innocent won't work" Jason said. Stupid cousin being so smart. "What's going on between you can Annabeth"

"What's going on between you and Piper" I tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject Percy" Nico said.

"Don't side with him Di Angelo, I see you drooling over Thalia" I retorted.

"That's not going to happen soon, she told me about Luke and something tells me she needs time, anyways what is going on between you and Piper Jason" I let out a breath of relief thinking Nico was on my side. "Go back to holding that breath Jackson, you aren't innocent either."

I cursed. "Look, if everything works out, then I'll tell you, now back to Jason and Piper, what's your story cuz."

"N-nothing, it's just that, you know, she's you know, and all you know and so you know" Jason mumbled.

"So what I'm getting is, it's just that I like her, she's a spy, and all pretty, and so you like her" Nico questioned. Note to self, never question Nico's skills.

Jason looked dumbfounded. "Yeah, I guess."

I took this chance to slip out of my room, I guess being around spies, helps. I went to sit, by the pool where I noticed a familiar figure by the pool. It was Annabeth.

She noticed me and turned around. "Hey.''

"Hey" I replied back. Nervously I started scratching the back of my neck and I noticed she was biting her lip, something she does when she wants to talk.

"So" we both say at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"About yesterday" I started…


	12. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

**Piper**

"UGH! Jason move, I can't hear" Nico complained.

"I can't Thalia is in the way" Jason replied.

"It's not my fault, now shut up. I can't hear" Thalia raised her voice.

"Well it's hard to hear when there's a 200 pound person on you" Jason retorted.

"HEY! I'm only 130, get your facts right cuz" Nico yelled.

I walked into the living room, only to see the three of them leaning against the doors and windows yelling about something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Thalia, where's Annabeth" I asked, the three of us were having a talk, well more like Thalia and I questioning Annabeth about her relationship with Percy, while she looked at us like we were idiots._

"_What are you talking about Pipes she's right there" pointing to an empty bed where Annabeth was sitting._

_I stopped my argument with Thalia only a bit too late, since Annabeth must have slipped out. Well actually she left, when Thalia and I were asking her about Percy. I knew they were going to be more than friends, but I didn't think she would have moved so quickly, I mean the girl fell asleep next to him, sure she had her reasons but still._

_There was a knock on the door and Thalia went and opened it. In came Jason and Nico._

"_Did you guys see Percy?" Jason asked._

"_No, why?" I answered._

"_Because while Nico and I were having a talk with him, umm, let's just say Nico and I got into a, what's the word discussion about something and when we finished Percy was gone," Jason was interrupted by Nico, who finished his sentence of._

"_And we thought it would be in your room, with Annabeth so here we are and one question, did you hear us when we were talking?"_

"_No, but did you hear us when we talked" Thalia asked._

_Jason snickered "I did hear beauty queen roaring like a lion, why?"_

"_JASON GRACE, I do not roar"_

_Before Jason could retort he ran downstairs with Nico and Thalia following shortly._

"Uhhhh, guys what's going on?" I questioned.

It was Thalia who responded. "Annabeth and Percy are talking and we're trying to hear. Key word trying, it's kinda hard since Death Breath and Sparky here are so loud."

This got my attention. Ever since this morning I confirmed that Percy and Annabeth have something and now we need to find out, so I joined the idiots and pressed my head against the window hoping to hear.

"Mission abort, mission abort, they're coming back, they're coming back" Nico panicked and ran off.

I have Thalia a look and she just shrugged it off.

"Okay, so anyone have a plan for finding out what just happened?" Jason asked.

"Don't look at me Annabeth is the one that always makes out plans, I could try and convince it out of them" I suggested.

"What are you talking about?" a new voice asked. I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth behind us with questioning looks.

"We were talking about the attack on Titan's Inc., but you were busy" I pointed to Percy. "And Jason was wondering about a plan." I lied smoothly.

Percy looked convinced but Annabeth wasn't she was too smart. "So what's this about convince it out of them then?" she asked. I cursed under my breath, luckily Thalia had my back.

"It's nothing, so what were you too lovebirds doing by the pool, and why's Annabeth soaked?" she asked.

Percy and Annabeth turned a few shades pinker, Percy scratched the back of his neck and Annabeth bit her lip and had a sudden interest in her shoes, while Thalia and Jason were holding in a laugh. "Jackson here thought it would be fun to push me into the pool and run away" Annabeth glared at Percy, who gulped. Trying to change the subject Percy spoke. "So um, where's Nico?"

As on cue Nico showed up again. "And speak of the devil" Jason chuckled. I found myself looking at him and he caught it to, before I could turn away he gave me a slight wink and I turned just as pink as Annabeth, boy how could this get more awkward, and it just did.

"So, Jason what was with that wink" Percy trying to get revenge.

Jason stuttered before trying to play it cool. "Nothing Perce, anyways what's going on between you to." All of leaned in to hear their answer, each grinning from ear to ear.

Percy gave Annabeth a nod and started explaining "We decided that…"

He paused for a long time and it didn't look like he was going to talk until Nico yelled at him "Well!"

Annabeth sighed and hit Percy on the back of his head. "We thought that it would be best if we were friends"

All of us were shocked but Thalia was the first on the snap out of it. "WHAT!" she screeched.

That snapped Jason and Nico out of their shock but not me, not to sound cocky but I'm usually right when it comes to two people and love, sure I'm not as good as my mother but I'm still pretty good. When I finally did snap out of it, I still didn't believe it.

"Oh" I mustered out.

"Hey are you guys hungry, I'm going to go order pizza" Percy trying to change the subject.

He got a few 'yeps', 'sure' ,'whatevers'.

"You okay with pizza Piper?" Jason bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah" I told him.

The five of us headed down to the rec room while Percy went ahead and ordered pizza, we ended up putting a random movie on and started watching it.

"Oh shoot!" Annabeth jumped out of her seat. "I need to tell Percy to order a cheese pizza for me" and she ran upstairs.

That's weird I thought, since when did Annabeth become a vegetarian, so I went upstairs and asked her. When I found her, she was with Percy alright, but she wasn't telling him to order a cheese pizza. Instead I found her sitting on the counter sharing a 'moment' with Percy. I hid behind the door, staying friends my butt, I was right my love senses don't fail me.

I thought that they had enough fun and I decided to break them apart. I coughed and they broke apart instantly.

"Uh, hey Piper, what are you doing here" Annabeth was super red.

"So, what happened to your cheese pizza ?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah about that, please don't tell anyone" Percy begged. He had a puppy dog face on that made him look like a baby seal.

I pretended to think about it for a while. "Fine, but you have you tell me everything, and Percy you have a little lip gloss on your chin."

"Well" Annabeth started.

_FLASHBACK _

_THIRD_

"_About yesterday" Percy started. "I wanted to tell you that I really do like you, and well um doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"_

"_What?" Annabeth asked even though she heard perfectly, she thought why not tease the boy a bit more._

"_I said do you want to be my girlfriend" Percy said in a slower pace._

_Annabeth smiled. "Of course seaweed brain" and she pulled him into a kiss. She broke apart way too early for his liking._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's just that, I want to get back at them" Annabeth explained refereeing to Thalia, Piper, Jason and Nico._

"_I hear an evil idea coming up" Percy touching his forehead to his girlfriends as Annabeth explained her plan._

"So you won't tell the others right" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed, but maybe next time wait until it's just you two alone" I winked at them and headed back downstairs.


	13. Disguises

**Disguises**

**Percy**

You'd think I would be happy that I'm going out with Annabeth right; well you're right but also wrong. I mean I really do like Annabeth and I'm so happy I'm we're in a relationship, but at the same time I feel sad that we have to keep it a secret but I guess it is for my sake. As thankful as I am it's sad that I can't hold her hand in front of everyone, it has to be in secret, for example this morning.

I woke up and it was quiet, to quiet. The other day Nico, Jason, Piper and Thalia stayed over since it was late and Annabeth called a meeting for the next morning, I looked over to my alarm clock and it was 11, when the meeting should have been starting, but since Nico and Jason we're over I'd expect for it to be super loud. Loud as in people from California could hear us, okay maybe not that loud but loud enough for the whole neighborhood to wake up, but like I said it was quiet. So I did what a normal person would do, walk around with a metal baseball bat.

I got downstairs to see everyone in the living, but instead of the usual antics which would be Annabeth reading or drawing, Nico and Jason blasting the video games, Thalia yelling at them and Piper would be laughing and making breakfast, everyone was seated on the couch passing notes for some reason.

"He-" I was cut off by Annabeth covering my mouth with her hand, she grabbed my hand and led me to the couch, I noticed that her cheeks were tinted pink. We got to the couch and she squeezed my hand reluctantly dropped it and handed me a piece of paper.

_The house is bugged, don't speak- AC_

_What's going on? –PJ_

_Like Annabeth said the house is bugged- TG_

_How? –PJ_

_Don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out – AC_

_-gasp- Annabeth doesn't know something –ND_

That ended with Nico getting slapped by Annabeth.

_Shut it Di Angelo, anyways we have to get to right- TG_

_Thank you Thals, anyways about the meeting, while Piper is getting rid of the listening devices, no one is allowed to talk and later some friends would be coming to commence the plan, I'll explain once we can talk again- AC_

"Okay guys this is the plan" Annabeth explained. "Later a few friends from ASAB would be coming over and you guys will be getting a makeover."

Nico, Jason and I opened our mouths to protest but our questioned got answered by Annabeth, so we closed our mouths and ended up looking like fish.

"Let me explain this makeover, the three of you with the courtesy of Piper would be disguised as our friends coming over, so that you will be able to leave the house without it being suspicious while they get a makeover and end up looking like you, there you guys will be taken to be properly trained by Chiron himself" Annabeth clarified.

What's so special about Chiron I wondered.

"So what's so special about this Charon dude?" Nico asked, as if he read my mine.

"It's Chiron, and you should feel privileged, Chiron Brunner is known to have trained famous spies such as Hercules, Theseus and Achilles and much more." Thalia answered him.

"Oh" was Nico's only response.

And as if right on cue the doorbell rang. Standing outside of my house were three guys. One of them looked like a koala bear with muscles, another reminded me of a hyperactive Latino elf and the last one looked like a male version of Annabeth with his blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Guys introduce yourself" Piper stated.

"I'm Malcolm, last name is for me you know and for you to find out, and before you ask I'm Annabeth's half-brother so that's why we look alike" the blonde guy/ Malcolm said. I looked like Nico who once again looked like a fish, opening his mouth and closing it without saying a word.

"My name is Frank Zhang, nice to meet you" Mr. Koala bear with muscles said.

"Leo Valdez, but you can call me supreme commander" the hyperactive elf introduced.

"Okay guys are you ready for your makeover" Piper said getting really excited. "And if you aren't deal with it, Malcolm and Percy come with me" Her tone turned serious before sounding excited again while dragging a huge suitcase with her up the stairs.

An hour later as Piper finished with Malcolm I was shocked, she was good, it was like looking in a mirror, he had a wig on but even that wig looked neater than my hair, and also some contacts, the colour was a bit off. It was my turn and as soon as I looked into the mirror my jaw dropped. My black hair now hidden in a blonde wig and my eyes were gray. We headed back down to show the others to see their expression, while Nico and Jason had the same expression as I did, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo and Frank simply looked and went back to what they did before.

It was Jason and Leo's turn then finally Nico and Frank's. Once again as they came down I was shocked by the new appearance.

"Okay, so let me go over the plan again" Annabeth stated. "Today would be the first day of your training; exactly on August 18 we are planning to make an attack on Titan's Inc. While Percy, Nico and Jason are disguising themselves as Malcolm, Frank and Leo to head to our destination, Malcolm, Frank and Leo for now are Percy, Nico and Jason, until August 18th they will be, to throw our enemies off. Once again thank you guys."

"You're welcome" Nico answered.

As the 8 of us face palm Annabeth told Nico that she directed the end of the sentence to Malcolm, Frank and Leo and Nico blushed.

"Anyways guys, it's time to start moving" Thalia said, and with that we headed to what would be the last place I thought we would be heading.


	14. Arrival and Going Out

**Arrival and Going Out**

**Jason**

So apparently the looks on Percy, Nico and my or should I say Malcolm, Frank and Leo's face must have been funny since the girls busted out laughing. I had to admit where we were was one of the last place I would think a high tech, state of the art training facility would be hidden in an amusement park. I looked over to Percy and Nico and we all had the same face, an are-you-serious look. I guess the girls knew what we were thinking and nodded.

"Okay, ladies and germs here we are" Argus our chauffeur told is your typical blond surfer but according to Thalia, Annabeth and Piper Argus sees pretty much everything and they say that he must have 100 eyes.

We exited our van and blended into the other people here which is a good thing but then again since I'm not Jason Grace I guess I don't have to worry about someone wanting to kill me, but then since Leo is a spy I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Piper grabbed my arm and lead the way, I won't lie I did blush a bit, okay a lot but there's no way she would have noticed under the disguise, fingers crossed.

"Uhh, why are we here anyways?" Nico asked, thank gods for Nico and his tendency to blurt everything he thinks out.

"It's better to show you then to try to explain to your little brain" Thalia told/insulted him.

"Don't try" Piper told Nico who was about to retort effectively shutting him up.

Pretty and able to shut Nico up, Piper is one special girl, I mentally slapped, these days I've been doing it a lot, I can't believe myself for thinking that, why would she like me, I have nothing other than my dad's money.

"Cheer up Sparky" Piper tried cheering me up or convinced me to because now I feel much better.

"Okay, come on lead the way" I changed into holding her hand, not that she minded. I saw Percy and Nico smirk at me and winked.

When the six of us arrived at our destination us guys were more confused than before.

"U-uuuh why are we here" Percy asked.

"You'll see" Annabeth answered and gave the ride operator a nod who gave one in return.

We climbed in groups of two, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico and Piper and I, and that was it, no other people, I guess there must be some special spy route thingy.

"So what's so special about this ride, I thought we were supposed to go to someplace where we were about to get trained my Mr. Chiron trainer of famous spies himself" okay I might have added some sarcasm here and there but could you blame me?

"This is Thrill Ride O' Love, and may I remind you that this is not your parents' tunnel of love" a recording said.

"Welcome back spies Chiron was expecting you" a new voice said.

'Of course he would be expecting us, he was the one that wanted us here' I thought

"AHHHHHH" I heard someone probably Percy screaming

"PIPER!" I yelled

"There's no need to scream Jason, I'm right next to you" Piper said calmly

"PIPER HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO PERCY?" I questioned/ yelled at her

"Jason" Piper placed her arm on my arm trying to calm me down "Percy probably saw that" she pointed into the brick wall we were heading into

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed and closed my eyes and prepared for impact. I kept waiting and waiting but nothing happened, I opened my eyes slightly. Instead of a brick wall I saw a river along with Percy and Annabeth on the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Nico screamed.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT DEATH BREATH?!" Thalia screamed at him, I'm glad that Piper didn't scream at me, but I feel bad at screaming at her now.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home of the kids of spies, in other words future spies, they start here then have the choice to stay or either go to TSTG if they are females or ASAB if they are males" Annabeth explained.

"Ahh Team AAA welcome back" some guy in a wheelchair came over

"Chiron" the girls called out and hugged him.

"You must be the Big Three's kids" Chiron directed to Percy, Nico and I. "Piper may you please go get your cabin and get the disguises off the boys"

Within a few minutes a group of supermodel looking kids came and changed us back to normal.

"I must say you guys haven't changed a bit" Chiron smiled at us.

"You've me us before?" Percy asked

"Yes, I will tell you about it one day, but not yet" Chiron gave a knowing wink. "Girls may you please show them around, explain everything and have them go to the arena, also Jason will be in cabin 1, Percy 3 and Nico 13."

"So what's with the cabins?" I asked

"Here unlike TSTG instead of being sorted into three groups we are sorted into different cabins according to our parents, you see all of us here have one parent who is a spy hence the same half-blood, TSTG and ASAB is where our parents work but they made this place for us to stay during the summer when school is over but some choose to stay year-round instead of attending TSTG or ASAB" Piper explained.

"But how does this place fit behind a ride?" Nico asked.

"Simply, Annabeth here" Thalia pointed to Annabeth "Being the super genius she is designed it along with the help of our parents"

"Any chance you know why Chiron knows us?" Percy asked

"Actually I have no idea" Annabeth answered

At the same time the 5 of us gasped "Annabeth Chase doesn't know something."

"Shuddup" she mumbled

"Anyways here we are, the training arena" Thalia gestured to arena in front of us. "Anyways I'm charge of training Nico, Annabeth Percy" I could see Percy's enjoyment "and Piper Jason" and I was happy with that. "We will be doing close combat, hand to hand."

"Come on Jason" Piper grabbed me and pulled me into a room to start fighting. "Also just because I'm a girl doesn't me you go easy on me, plus I'm more skilled than you so come one"

So I did as she told and I charged at her. Big mistake. Piper easily side stepped and stuck her foot tripping me then pinning me down. I noticed our position and started leaning in.

**[A/N] My teacher says that (ladies and germs) and I just had to add it in**


	15. For Real This Time

**For Real This Time**

**Piper**

Relived, shocked, happy, sad were all the emotions I just had felt, I bet you're wondering how I bet you're wondering well let's just flashback to a few minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_As I pinned Jason down I noticed that he was blushing, I would have to considering the position we were in but after sparring with others for this long I guess you kinda get used to it. What Jason did next was something I wasn't use to, he started leaning in. A million thoughts rushed through me but one of them just kept coming back over and over again, did he like me too?_

"_OOF!" I managed to squeak out after the sudden impact my back got as it contacted the ground._

"_Gotcha" Jason smirked at me as he pressed his elbow against my neck. Now is where all those emotions came in, I was relieved that he didn't kiss me, but I was shocked that he didn't yet at the same time him not kissing me made me sad and happy. Jason must have noticed this because his eyes changed from happy and victorious into concerned._

"_What's wrong?" he asked me. _

"_Nothing" I lied._

"_Piper" Jason his eyes changed from concerned to angry._

_I let out a sigh "Oh I was just wondering how you did that" I told him, it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the real reason._

_Thankfully he believed me and his eyes went back to happy but with specks of concern "To be perfectly honest I have no idea" Jason must have noticed our position again and blushed, this time I joined him._

"_So um, can you get off of me now?" I asked still blushing like a tomato._

"_O-o-oh u-um y-yeah m-my b-b-b-bad" Jason stuttered each word which I found was really cute._

"_How about that tour, I guess you owe me one since I did kick out butt" Jason said with his confidence back._

"_Fine Grace, but you won't get so lucky next time" I pushed him off me and headed to the change rooms._

So that was it, a rush of emotions that happened in only 5 seconds because of one guy, if mom was here she would be squealing, but what concerns me is how did Jason do that, and how does Chiron know so much about him and his dad along with Percy and Nico. I made a metal note to ask him about it later.

I headed out and found Jason but he wasn't alone, she was there too.

"Jason!" I shouted out. He looked over and relief flashed over his face. "Drew" I said to my half-sister with less enthusiasm.

"Piper" Drew faked her happiness "What are you doing here" she gritted each word yet made it sound flirty for Jason, I cursed my mom for making her my sister or half-sister.

"I was going to go give Jason his tour, what are you doing here" I forced a smile and sweetness into my words.

"Well hon, why don't you let me give Jason the tour and you go check up on someone else" I saw Jason standing there dazed under Drew's trance and almost agreeing , great well then that's two curses to my mom in only 5 minutes.

"No Drew, Chiron assigned Jason to me, now let's go" I directed the last part to Jason while grabbing his arm and running away leaving Drew standing there like the idiot she is.

After running considerable far enough away I stopped running causing Jason to crash into me and causing us to fall on the ground (again). "You know Jason we have to stop ending up this way" I was amused at this face.

He just blushed, got up and held his hand out for me. "So what happened back there?" Jason asked as he helped me up.

"That" I jerked my thumb back to where Drew was "Was my half-sister Drew"

"Half" Jason asked

"Yup, same mom remember when I explained the name of this camp, half-blood, and how everyone is stored into cabins according to their spy parent, anyways for your sake just stay away from her unless you want to be her next boy toy"

He raised an eyebrow "So what happened to me back there I was in a trance or daze or something like that"

"You have to pay attention more, remember when we explained how at TSTG we are sorted into 3 groups by our parents or guardian in Artemis' case, my mom Aphrodite teaches us how to convince people and Drew just did that to you"

"Oh" was his only answer, intelligent much.

"Look Jason long story short just stay away from her" I started walking but stopped when Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, normally I would have broken away from his grasp but for some reason I didn't this time.

"Have you ever done that to anyone" Jason asked me

"I hate doing it but when I'm on missions I have to, other than that I avoid it." Jason murmured some words but I caught a few "reason why…. Didn't make me…. It's real then…"

I have a feeling that I know what he murmured about so I took the risk and asked him "Jason what did you say, and don't try to change the subject I already caught some words"

To my amusement he blushed red and then I confirmed it. "You already know don't you" he asked me.

"What are you talking about and just tell me already"

"Well I said then reason why I was feeling this was because I really was, you didn't make me into liking you and what I'm feeling it's real then I really do like you"

"I like you too" I was blushing just as much as Percy and Annabeth when I caught them. Jason smiled and blinded me, well not really "But we have to keep this a secret, at least for now, after the whole deal with TITANS INC. is over then everyone else can know okay?"

"Sure, now can we go back to our tour?"

I showed Jason around but when we were at the Big House I overheard something I guess I shouldn't have.

"Chiron I have to tell him, he's going to remember soon" a voice I recognised as Thalia begged Chiron.

"Child it's too dangerous" Chiron said in a calm voice

"I saw him in the training arena today along with Percy and Nico, they're going to question it soon, plus he's my brother! Nico already remembered Bianca and look at what happened to him" Thalia yelled in Chiron's face.

"Thalia calm down, someone is going to hear you" another voice which happened to be Annabeth tried to calm Thalia down.

I looked over to Jason who had a shocked face as he started to open the door, I tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Sis?"


	16. The Past

**The Past**

**Thalia**

Okay so sitting around a ping pong table while eating nachos wasn't my exact idea on telling my whole life story but this was the most private place and way there was.

"Care to explain why we're all here, why Jason is in shock and is calling you sis and why Nico is talking less than he normally does?" and upset Percy questioned me.

I took a deep breath and started talking "It's true that I'm Jason's sister but I'm only her half-sister, we have the same mom. My real name is Thalia Grace not Grave."

"Okay but that doesn't explain what's wrong with Nico" Percy interrupted me.

"I'll get to that but first I have to explain this to Jason" I looked over to Jason and continued my story looking into his eyes. "Two years before mom met your dad Zeus, she had me with another man, later mom and Zeus got married and you came along soon. Shortly after you were born mom died in a car accident. Dad took you since you were his blood son and future heir but gave me away to Artemis who is my guardian. I was forced to change my last name so that I wouldn't attract unwanted attention to Zeus. There I was brought to TSTG and Camp Half-Blood, and you know where it goes from there"

"So in a way I have a cousin" Percy tried to make a joke out of it.

"Technically no because I am in no way related to you, since I'm not related to Zeus in anyway other than Jason"

"Oh, what about Nico" Percy asked.

"Nico's situation is a lot like ours" I pointed to Jason and I. "Remember when Annabeth got the IM along with a list of people who died on a mission" Percy and Jason nodded. "One of the girls who died her name was Bianca and she was Nico's sister. Before you ask his full blooded sister" Percy closed his mouth and looked like a fish. "Your uncle, Nico's dad Hades thought that it wouldn't be safe for someone like Bianca so he sent her to Artemis for her to be trained, and to prevent the unwanted attention this time for her own good, she changed her last name. Anyways Nico overheard a few people talking and yea."

"So, do I have any mysterious siblings other than Triton and Tyson that I should be concerned about?" Percy questioned.

"No Percy now be quiet and listen" Annabeth playfully scolded him.

"Why did dad and Hades give you and Bianca away to Artemis instead of someone else?" Jason asked.

"Because Artemis can't have kids of her own ever since and accident on a mission so instead she accepts girls who are willing to train under her, it doesn't matter if they're a half-blood or not" I explained.

"But I have one more question, how does Chiron know so much about us? You guys said that the cabins or for spies with one parent here and when we first came Chiron assigned us each a different cabin, so what am I missing" Percy pondered.

Piper, Annabeth and I all exchanged looked wondering how Percy was observant and how the secret was out that quickly.

"Child, I shall explain from now" Chiron wheeled over to the ping pong table.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Percy, Jason and Nico have you ever wondered why your fathers would usually never be home" Chiron asked.

"Because they had work, their companies are every demanding, or at least that's what they told us" Jason spoke for the first time.

"Yes and no. You see your fathers are spies, the best to be exact, they along with a few others form what could either be your greatest threat or you best ally depending which side of the battle you are on. Have your fathers ever taken you to self-defence lessons, or taught you how to drive almost any type vehicle."

"If they're ever home but what does that have to do with anything" Nico questioned. I was shocked I almost forgot about him, he's been in the corner for most of the time I didn't even know if he was paying attention or not.

"They stay away to both protect you and to do their jobs, the self-defence is to stop any attackers and driving any vehicle helps in case if you are ever in trouble. Now how many languages do you know" Chiron explained/asked.

"10 why" Percy asked, gods he's so dense sometimes, I'm glad that I'm not related to him.

"In case if you ever get shipped to a different country or so that you can eavesdrop better, you fathers wanted you three to start around 12 but your mothers talked them out of it so instead we have had many spies pay close attention to you, but as TITANS are getting more serious and find you more of a threat, we introduced Team AAA to you-" Chiron got interrupted by Jason.

"Who?"

"Us nimrod" Piper smacked Jason lightly at the back of his head.

"Oh"

"Anyways, the plan was to just have them watch over you and have you be trained by the girls without you realizing but since the attack and the failed mission the plans have changed. Now I will be training you here at Camp Half-Blood to prepare for our surprise attack on TITANS INC, now for that if you guys want you may either assist us or you can go with Grover and Hedge and they will take you to Camp Jupiter to hide" Chiron offered.

"Camp Jupiter, really Chiron, Grover and Hedge aren't exactly welcomed there" Annabeth questioned Chiron's choice, which was a first.

"Wait, what's Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked.

"It's a lot like Camp Half-Blood but it's across the country, while we take care of the east coast they, Camp Jupiter takes care of the west." Annabeth explained.

"Anyways back to my offer, will you guys be fighting with us or would you like to go to Camp Jupiter?" Chiron asked again.

I looked over to the boys who happened to have a silent conversation with each other just by looking in each other's eyes, thankfully after years of training I've gotten pretty well at reading people's emotions, their conversation went something like this.

(Percy) What do you guys want to do?

(Jason) I want to help fight, but Camp Jupiter doesn't sound so bad

(Nico) Fight, I can't let my sister's death so away like this

(Percy) Fight Jase?

(Jason) Fight it is then

Then they gave each other a nod before Nico spoke up "We will help fight, I won't let my sister's death go to waste." I smiled at this.

**[A/N] I know that in the stories Thalia and Jason are full siblings, but for the sake of Thalico it's going to be half siblings**


	17. Dear Family

**Dear family,**

**Nico**

A sister, I have a sister. Let me rephrase that I had a sister. How could dad do this? I know Chiron said that it was for her own good but she ended up getting killed, and what's worse is I didn't even know her. My train of thought was interrupted by some squeaky voice.

"Hey hon, what's wrong" the squeaky voice asked, as I looked up to see who it was I recognized her.

"You're Drew, from Delphi News, you're the one who was gossiping about the day that we spent with our bodyguards, what are you doing here" I sneered at the last part, first she gossips about my non-existent love life then she made me lose my train of thought, what's next.

She smiled deviously "Nice you see you too, first of all I didn't do the gossiping, my half-siblings did, second I work undercover at Delphi News, third why wouldn't I be here I'm a half-blood I think you should know my sister – er half-sister to be correct Piper" Yikes I didn't see that coming, poor Piper.

"So what do you want with me Drew" she was starting to test my patience.

"Well hon, since you asked how about you and I" she purred, her voice sounded so sweet like honey I was about to agree with her until another voice interrupted us.

"Drew, the Stoll's took your makeup purse again" a familiar voice shouted and I was snapped out of my daze.

"STOLL'S!" Drew shrieked and ran off.

"Hey, thanks about that and aren't you that girl from the pier?" I recognized her.

"Yup, Katie Gardner's the name and I see that you have met the lovely Drew Tanaka" she introduced herself.

"Yea lovely's the word, hey since when did you become an agent, Thalia didn't recognize you that day" I asked.

"Oh that's because Thalia goes to TSTG year round while I stay here" Katie gestured to the camp.

"Oh, who's your parent? And what about the other guys I met and why where you at the pier?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa there, first of all my parent is Demeter, cabin 4, the other guys Conner and Travis Stoll go here too, keep anything valuable away from them and I was sent to the pier along with the Stoll's to keep an eye out for the paparazzi, in other words Drew"

"So did the Stoll's really take Drew's makeup bag or was that a lie" I was curious.

"First Drew calls it her makeup purse she goes crazy if you call it anything else and second yea they threw it into the lake" Katie pointed to the lake and I could make out some floating things which I figured where whatever was in the purse.

"And the Stoll's?" I wondered.

Katie was amused when she talked "Oh they'll get what they deserve, speaking about that I should probably go and save them." She turned and left before she took a few steps she came back and said "Good luck with Thalia, but give her sometime, Luke's death hurt her in more ways than one" Katie left giving me a knowing wink. Somehow my talk with her cheered me up, but at the same time embarrassed me since she knew about my crush on Thalia.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Nico can I talk to you" someone called from outside of my cabin. I opened a door to see Charon- no his name was Chiron.

"Sure" I stepped outside and met him by the campfire.

"Here" he handed me an arrow- er a necklace with an arrow pendent/charm on it, I gave him a questioning look. "It was Bianca's open it" he gestured to the pendent. I opened it to see two very old family photos, from my guess one with mom when she was pregnant with me along with dad beside her and a little girl who I'm guessing was Bianca, the second photo was one of Bianca holding me and the both of us were smiling. I looked over to Chiron and gave him a thankful smile. "There are more photos in your cabin, your sister was just like you so you should know where she would keep them" he gave me a knowing wink like Katie and wheeled off.

I headed back to my cabin, lovely cabin 13 which looked a lot like a mini version of my house, black with even more black. I kept thinking about what Chiron said that there were more photos and if I wanted to see them Bianca would have hidden them where I could. I kept pacing around and around the cabin thinking which the occasional creak in the wood. Wait a creak in the wood, and then it hit me in the ground. I walked back to the creaking board and knocked on it, sure enough it was hollow underneath. I searched the board to find something where I could slip a finger under and lift it up. As I finally found it I saw an old shoebox covered with layers of dust. Carefully I took it out from under the space and opened it. I found an old letter, a card and a bunch of photos each with a caption on the back. I took a few and read the back _Nico was born, _I turned the photo over to see me as an baby wrapped with a black blanket, hey maybe that's where my love of black came from.

_Nico crawling, Nico learning how to walk, Nico fell but isn't crying, Nico and I, my birthday, Nico gave me this card, last day at home leaving for TSTG tomorrow I can't wait but I'm going to miss everyone. _And soon I went through the entire photo collection. I looked over to the card in the box, according to Bianca I gave this to her, how old was I? I opened it and read it, or at least I tried to I made out the important words Hpapy badihtry B, bset srtise Love Nico, I guess that I couldn't exactly spell it, but I'm guessing it said Happy birthday B, best sister love Nico. Attached with the card was a drawing done in crayon and it was labeled me, Bianca, mommy and daddy. It wasn't much but it made me smile. I finally got the courage to read the letter that was there, it was meant to be mailed but it never did.

_Dear family,_

_How are you guys? Things are great here at TSTG, I really miss you guys especially you Nico. I don't know why I'm writing these I can't send them anyways, I guess part of me believes that one day when Nico comes to the camp he'll find these along with the others. Anyways enough about me, more about you guys. Dad how are you how's the company? One day when I come home I hope to be able to help you with it and thank you for the arrow necklace, diamond tip on it is so cool. Mom how are you, please forgive dad for sending me away, it was my choice. Nicholas, little Nico what's up little bro. I can see you complaining and pouting at me for calling you that, did you man up yet? I'm sorry that I'm not here for your 5__th__ birthday but I have a present for you, remember how you had pretty much every figure in Mythomagic expect for the Lord of the Dead, well now you don't have to worry about it anymore, your incredible amazing sister got it for you, it took me a while but I finally got it. You might be wondering how a 7 year old can write like this well let's just say here we learn a lot. Miss you lots._

_Love,_

_Bianca_

I didn't even notice someone approaching me until they pulled me into a hug, I guess I was on the verge of tears because now I was crying.

"Shh, she died an honorable death, we won't let it go to waste" the person comforting me said. I looked to see Thalia, normally I would put up a strong front and then break down by myself but this time I just let it all out.

**[A/N] I know Nico is a bit OOC, sorry.**


	18. Deathly Pen, Check

**Deathly Pen, Check**

**Percy**

Have you had those moments where you're just like whoa dude, back up? Well for the past few days it's been happening a lot. First I almost get my face crushed by a fake wall. Then I end up in a cool underground yet still above ground spy training camp in the middle of an amusement park. Next I learned that my dad was a spy and was training my since I was born, I don't know how much more my brain can take. I was currently in my room well cabin I guess it's my room since no one else was here.

"Perce" there was a knock on the door and a female voice called out, Annabeth's to be exact.

"Come in" I shouted from my bed. I heard the door open and close along with footstep which soon stopped. I rolled over onto my front to see Annabeth with a devious smile along with a bucket of water above her head. My eyes widened, I tried to move but it was too late. The bucket of icy cold water came slamming down on my head. "What was that for" I shouted at Annabeth.

She showed me the time and I shot her a confused look. Annabeth sighed and shook her head "You have 10 minutes to get ready and meet us in the forge to get your weapons." She raised an eyebrow hoping if anything came into recognition.

"And the water" this time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"No reason in particular" she smirked then I got an idea, I got out of my soaked bed and opened my arms, this time she realized what I was about to do and threw a pillow at me.

"Aw come on Annabeth it's just one hug" I whined. In return I got another pillow thrown at me. "Oh now you've done it" I chuckled at started to chase after her.

When I finally caught her I spun her around like I did when we first went to the beach and this time I threw her over my shoulder. "Seaweed brain put me down" she pounded my back each time.

"Only if you say 'Percy Jackson my amazing boyfriend as strong and awesome as you are please put me down' got it" I teased her a bit. Although I couldn't see her face I'm pretty sure that she gave me another eye roll.

"Percy Jackson my seaweed brain please put me down" she said.

"Nope, Annabeth you have to say it properly"

"Percy Jackson my amazing boyfriend as strong and awesome as you are please put me down" I gave her a kiss and happily obliged.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

Finally the two of us headed to the forge, and surprisingly we were here first, I found a spot to wait for the others, I really wanted to be next to Annabeth right now but I couldn't risk it. My ADHD took over and the wait felt like hours but according to Annabeth it was only a few minutes then finally Jason and Piper arrived.

"It's a miracle, Annabeth you got Percy out of bed" Jason over exaggerated.

"Ha, ha" I replied sarcastically. Piper gave us a sly smile.

I was a bit worried when Nico and Thalia hadn't shown up yet, I knew he was upset about the whole Bianca thing. He finally showed up with Thalia behind him and he had some necklace around his necklace, I wanted to ask him about it but Annabeth gave me a look that meant I should just shut up and leave the subject alone.

"Glad to see that everyone is here" Chiron said, whoa were did he come from? "Now everyone follow me." The six of us followed him further in the forge.

"Other than hand to hand combat, you will be trained in weapons usage, both noticeable and our version" Chiron directed that to Jason, Nico and I. I wonder what he meant by 'our version'.

"Here" he tossed me a pen. I caught it and gave him questioning look. The pen must have cost 50 cents at most. I guess I wasn't the only one who received a weird item because Jason was holding a golden coin and Nico got a skull ring, at least his item suited him.

"I know you must be wondering what these items are for to answer your questions they are weapons" this confused us even more "it'd be easier to demonstrate than explain, Percy click your pen, Jason toss your coin up and catch it and Nico put the ring on your pinky and twist it" the three of us did what we were told and our everyday items turned into weapons. My pen instead of the pen part coming out it was a blade, Jason's coin became really sharp on one half and Nico's ring twisted into a blade.

"How" the three of us asked. "What if we lose it?"

"Don't worry about that it had been made so that it will always return to your pocket, and for how you can thank your fathers for it" Chiron explained. "That will be all, girls you can train the boys when you want, but they must be training for at least 7 hours, on what it is all your choice, and do give them break from time to time."

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Want to remind me how this is training?" I asked Annabeth as we sat by the water.

"He said 7 hours, we will have 10 hours until curfew, plus this is one of the most concealed places so no one can see us or me do this" Annabeth put her arms behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss, which I was totally okay with.

We ended up laying down staring at the sky, how they managed to have the sky visible yet hide Camp Half-Blood is still a mystery to me. I had my arm under my neck and another pulling Annabeth by the waist.

"Whoa what's going on here" a voice called out.

Busted.


	19. B U S T E D You're Busted

**B-U-S-T-E-D You're Busted**

**Annabeth**

I turned around quickly causing Percy to roll off the docks and into the water.

Oops.

I looked to see who the voice was and let out a sigh. "Don't scare us like that next time!" I exclaimed at Piper who had popped out from behind the trees but screamed when Jason popped out from behind her.

"Uh a little help here," Percy was trying to pull himself up from the water.

"Oh Percy, sorry" I ran over and held my hand out for him.

"Annabeth, when I found out I thought that you would be more careful, but come one" Piper gestured to Percy and I.

"Wait, wait, wait a second" Jason made his hands form the symbol for stop. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh" Percy and I said at the same time, then looked at each other, thankfully Piper stepped in for us.

"As you can see little old Jason, I caught them relaxing instead of training before, I told them that I wouldn't tell anyone if they had kept it a secret, but now once again they're relaxing." Either Jason is really clueless or Piper was using her skills again but Jason seemed to buy what Piper was saying.

"Oh, okay, cool" Jason shoved his hands into his pockets and swayed on his toes to his heels.

"So what are you guys doing here" I raised an eyebrow at them causing Piper to blush.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you about something" Piper asked me, but before I could respond she dragged me away from the boys. I took one look back before following Piper only to see Jason making fun of his cousin.

"What Piper" I hissed at her, I was still a bit mad at her for ruining our moment.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ruined the moment but I didn't know that the two of you were there," Piper started to explain. "I wanted to show Jason the place."

"Does that mean that…." I started and Piper nodded. Then I did something that surprised myself, I tackled Piper into a hug. "Finally, does Thalia know?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not yet, please don't tell her, I will, I just need to find out how to tell her that I'm going out with her brother," Piper bit her lip nervously.

"Don't tell who what?" Another voice appeared behind us scaring us. Twice in one day, you're losing your skills Annie, I told myself. I turned before Piper and my hair whipped against her face.

"Ow Annabeth," Piper cried out, even though I knew she was just kidding. "You know if you ever need a weapon your hair would be perfect." Piper started to rub the part where my hair hit her.

"Sorry, I think Percy is rubbing off on my, now I'm so clumsy."

"Sure, he's rubbing off on you" Piper wiggled her eyebrows.

"In case if you forgot about me, I was wondering, who aren't you telling what" Thalia asked.

I looked over to Piper and gave her a silent message with my eyes saying _'Well now's the time, go tell her'_ but she replied with _'No, not yet' _then I gave her a glare, and Piper gave in.

"Thalia um" Piper started to twirl a piece of her hair "the thing is that I'm going out with Jason." Piper prepared for impact. I expected Thalia to yell at her, or tackle her into a hug saying that it's great, but instead she said.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever; let me guess you made the move didn't you." Piper shrugged.

"It was more of a group effort, I guess." She scratched her temple. "That means all we have left is to get you and Nico together" Piper said with confidence now.

"W-what, me and Nico, t-that c-could n-never happen" Thalia studdered.

"Nico and I" I immediately corrected her which ended up with me on the other side of the Thalia glare. Unlike her brother Jason, Thalia caught on to what Piper said and turned back to me with revenge.

"When Piper said all that's left is Nico and I, that means you and Percy huh." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows, déjà vu again.

"Whatever" I waved them off "Look we should go back to training them"

"Okay Annie, just go back to Percy" I gave Thalia my famous eye roll.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Okay Percy, one more time" I told him.

"But Annabeth, that's what you said, 49 times again" he whined back at me.

"Perseus" I crossed my arm and stuck my hip out, showing him that I wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Can we at least take a break first?"

He was giving me that look and I gave into it.

"Yay" he cheered and gave me a peck on the lips. I happy returned it.

"So, wanna walk around" I asked him after we broke away.

"I would love it" he stuck his arm out for me to take. The two of us kept walking around arms still linked together.

"You're kidding me" I laughed. Percy had just told me this funny story about how he blew up a school bus.

"It's true, but I wasn't even aiming for the bus" the defended himself.

"Then what were you aiming for?" I questioned. Percy was about to answer but I shushed him. Behind the trees I saw Nico kissing a girl.

But it wasn't Thalia.

**[A/N] Guys I need your help, if you have any ideas please pm me, because right now I have no muse. All I know that I want something to happen that's is somehow getting Thalico together, then getting them to fight TITANS INC. I really don't want to put an author's note chapter up because I hate it when that happens. Please and Thanks.**


	20. Forced

**Forced**

**Nico**

First things, first, YECK! This is how the whole mess started. I was with Thalia in the forge where she was showing me how to dissemble and reassemble weapons, I managed to figure out the basics with my eyes open, but according to Thalia, I'll have to learn how to do it blindfolded, then with one hand and finally one hand blindfolded. Plus that was just the 'normal' weapons, I didn't even start with as Chiron put it 'their versions' yet. I shuddered once again at the thought of that.

After training for a bit I finally convinced Thalia to let me take a break and we headed down to the lake, there I saw Percy soaking wet and Jason laughing at him, but what I didn't see were the girls, I turned around to ask Thalia only to see that she disappeared too.

"Hey what happened Percy?" I asked him.

"Annabeth" was his answer, although I didn't understand what happened I figured to just leave it at that and laugh along with Jason.

I caught up with my cousins for a bit, before I realized that the girls had returned already, well all the girls but Thalia. When I asked Annabeth and Piper, the shared a look, laughed and went away to my cousins. Then I decided to go look for her.

I had no idea where I ended up but then I heard a familiar clicking. I turned around to see Drew walking to me with a scary smile on her face. At least I couldn't tell if it was a smile but then again having 10 pounds of makeup on didn't help her case.

I wanted to just have a quick conversation, as in

'Hi'

'Hi'

'What's up?'

'Nothing much'

'You?'

'Nothing.'

Fin, there, done, end of story, but noooo the fates just hate me. I don't know how it happened I ended up following her to back around the lake.

"So Nico, sweetie" she stated flirtatiously, I winced.

"Uhh, yeah Drew" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I was thinking hon, that you and me" she poked my chest between each word. I darted my eyes around trying to not make eye contact with her, but then I stopped when she used both hands to grab both sides of my head. For a girl who looked like she was barely 120 pounds she was strong, I guess being a spy helps disguise yourself in many ways.

Now that I was looking at her, I will admit she was pretty-ish in the _I`m the classic mean girl here to make your life horrible if you don`t bow down to me. _Featuring pink eyeliner.

"Now hon, where were we" I tried to get out of her hold, but I couldn't and I couldn't bring myself to hit a girl, no matter how creepy she is, but I was about to make an exception for Drew until she forced herself on me. That's right she kissed, snogged, smooched whatever your choice of word is, she in other words had lip on lip contact with me.

I finally overcame my shock when I heard footsteps approaching along with one annoying cousin Percy's voice. I finally managed to push Drew off of me and I sent Percy and Annabeth a pleading look and they responded.

They ran over and Drew left with a smirk on her face, at first I thought that Annabeth were going to ask me if I was okay, but instead she punched me. She raised her hand again preparing for another punch and I closed my eyes and got ready for impact but the punch never came. I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time only to see Percy carrying Annabeth in the fireman's hold as she pounded his back.

"Nico what happened?" Percy asked calmly. So I told them my story. When I finished Annabeth seemed to calm down and she slid off Percy's back.

"Soooo" I stretched the 'o' "You guys going out?" 'Way to go Nico' I mentally slapped myself. 'That was so stubble'

"Not. The. Time. Di Angelo." Annabeth gritted her teeth. I put my hands in the surrender position and was about to take a step back.

"What are we doing to do with Drew?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned.

"I mean she smiled as if the pieces of the puzzle fitted perfectly" I explained.

"Knowing Drew it probably was some sort of-" Annabeth stopped her sentenced and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"So, how did you ask her out?" I whispered to Percy, which caused him to blush.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" He stuttered. I sighed at my cousin's hopelessness.

"You going out with the blonde or not?"

"The blonde has a name you know"

"Well" but before he could answer, Annabeth clamped his mouth shut and gave me another glare.

"You need to find Thalia. Now." Annabeth told me with urgency in her voice.

"What, why?" I gave her a puzzled.

"Nico, just find her, don't back down and tell her the story!" Annabeth demanded now.

I gave her a faint nod and I started running, to where, I have no idea. I ran or at least an hour and I don't think I even covered 1/5th of the place, it was pretty stupid of me not asking where Thalia might be. Finally I would her in front a grave, talking to the headstone. When I looked closely I barely made out the inscription, it said Luke Castellan and when I listened closely I heard her voice tremble.

"They were really cute together you know" I was frightened at the sound of the voice, I quickly turned around to see Piper.

"What kind of a person was he?" I asked.

"Sit down, this might take a while" Piper lead me further away from Thalia, far enough that she wouldn't be able to hear us but not so far that I couldn't see her.

**[A/N] Thank you guys, now I have 100+ followers and reviews, now just for favourites. :D Hey do you think Temporary can beat it, and for Tough Love to go into the 50's? Also I was thinking about it, maybe this story might go to 20-40 chapters.**


	21. Behind the Mask

**Behind the Mask**

**Piper**

I started to tell the whole story behind Luke and Thalia. "They both really liked each other, but they were just too stubborn to admit it, finally after a lot of convincing from my sister, the boy was finally going to make his move after the mission but we know how that ended" I trailed of thinking about that night. "You know, they were never like that before, they couldn't stand being in the same room for let alone a minute but that all changed when Chiron stuck them together for a mission. It was summer time and we, Annabeth Thalia and I came for summer training. Normally it would be groups of three but this time it was an expectation. From what Thalia told me it took them 48 guys in suits and 35 cuts and bruises before they finally got along. Finally after lots of meddling we, my siblings and I finally got them to realize their feelings."

"Um… Piper I was asking you what kind of a person he was, not exactly their life story" Nico fumbled with the cuffs on his jackets, I could tell that he was a bit jealous.

"I was getting to that. Luke was one of those people that everyone would look up to, but also a type of person that teacher's would peg as troublemakers. He always had this mischievous glint in his eyes and this cocky smirk that made you think that he was up to something. When you look at him and Thalia together, you would think that it would be impossible for them to be together. It was blond with blue eyes and dressed in colours" I laughed at my description of Luke. "While we all know that Thalia, is all black, with a punk theme."

"I know I asked you this, but why are you telling me this?"

"Look Nico" I put a hand on his shoulders and made him look at me in the eyes. "Thalia, although she didn't show it, she was really hurt and was the most impacted by his death but she put a brave front up. She's going to kill me if I tell you this, but she does like you okay, she just doesn't want to get hurt. She knew that Luke was going to ask her out and she got her hopes up but in return they got crushed. Once again her stubbornness is getting the best of her and she's putting her defenses up. I don't know if she saw what happened between you and Drew."

"How did you?" Nico asked.

"I have my ways. Anyways if she does find out about what happened you have to make sure that no matter how much she screams and shouts at you or whatever that you won't give up and make sure that she finds out what really happened."

"Okay, I'll go tell her now" Nico started to head towards Luke's grave but I pulled him back.

"One more thing Nico, promise me that you won't ask her out yet, just not until we defeat TITAN's INC and until she will have a long enough time to get over Luke."

"But-"

"Nico promise me" I started to use my charm speak. "At most promise me that you won't hurt her, please that's the last thing she needs right now."

"F-fine, I promise that I won't hurt Thalia."

"Good, now go get her corpse breath" I shoved him towards Thalia.

"You know she's going to beat him up" I turned to see Jason standing behind me with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

I went over to give him a quick peck, "don't worry, and if I know Thalia she's going to probably yell and ignore him at least."

As if right on cue Thalia shouted, "NICO DI ANGELO, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GET AWAY FROM ME," followed by the sound of skin to skin contact as a fast rate.

"Quick hide," I pushed Jason into the trees and we watched the scene, Thalia was storming away while Nico was chasing after her with one hand holding his cheek.

"Should we help him?" a concerned cousin asked.

"Nope, he needs to learn on his own, plus right now he's probably the only one who can fix this we're probably just going to make it worse."

"Oh… so what now?"

"We need to go train of course," I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and led him to the weapons' room.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Come on Jason, it's not that hard," I grabbed the gun out of his hand and started shooting the targets. The targets would quickly pop up on the dummy's body and just as quickly I shot the bull's eye. "It's actually pretty simple, you just have this bad habit of twisting your wrist before you release the trigger. I watched Jason try again this time, he fixed his mistake. "Well?"

"You're right Piper, it's so much easier, look I mean I hit the ring of the bull's eye" Jason exclaimed as if he was a kid on Christmas, wow I wonder how he'll be like when he actually hits the bull's eye. "You're amazing." I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, not caring if anyone was to walk into us. "Wow, I should complement you more often."

"Go back to firing bullets Grace."

"It's make it interesting McLean, I'll give you a week's worth of desserts if you beat me, but if I win you will give me your desserts" he held his hand out for me to shake.

After a bit of consideration I thought 'What the heck, I have nothing to lose other than some bad desserts,' "Deal." After a few rounds of bullets I smirked in victory and Jason was pouting.

"You know you cheated."

"You know it was your genius idea" I replied in the same tone.

"Whatever, I let you win."

"Sure, Grace whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Thinking about you helps." I tried to hide my blush from his comment.

"I have a gun here, I know how to use it, I suggest that you shut up." Jason raised his hands in the surrender motion and I smirked. "I thought so."

**[A/N] I finally found some time to write this yesterday, but when I got to about 80% I realized that it was 11pm and if I didn't go to sleep I'd probably miss my exam. So I'm sorry but here and next chapter we'll be in Thalia's point of view from when Nico went up to her.**


	22. You Should Be Dead

**You Should Be Dead**

**Thalia**

I was by Luke's grave, well it wasn't much of a grave it was more of a shroud since we couldn't find his body or the others. I was tired of being strong but I couldn't bring myself to cry, it was a sign of weakness, where people could take advantages of you but I couldn't stop the tears. Although they were just tiny drops I felt that if I kept crying I couldn't stop. Soon the dirt beneath me was damp.

I slapped myself on the cheeks a bit and started to talk to his grave to cheer myself up.

"Hey Luke, so you know you never got the chance tell me what you wanted to say," I stopped myself because I was turning into Annabeth by calculating a million possibilities, of what Luke would have asked me. "Anyways I-I miss you," There I finally said it. I heard a twig snap from behind me and I turned to see the one and only. Nico Stinkin' Di Angelo.

"Um, hey." Um hey, that's all he could say the nerve of him, he goes kissing Drew Stinkin' Tanaka then he comes back and stays hey.

"NICO DI ANGELO, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GET AWAY FROM ME," I shouted at him then slapped him on the cheek before running away. I heard his footsteps behind me, he was following me so I decided to lose him. I turned at the trees, jumped over the canoe, passed Percy and Annabeth who were kissing but broke apart gasping when I passed him, I ran pass Jason and Piper only to see Jason on his knees begging Piper for a rematch. I looked behind me to see Nico still behind me but not as close as he was before. I was thinking of either running to my pine tree or go hide behind or rather in the pile of boulders. Rumor has it that the whole reason that it's called Zeus' fist is because it looked like dad's fist when he broke in a fight. I remembered my fear of heights and made my way towards to boulders.

"Finally, I lost him," I hid in-between the boulders and held my breath.

"THALIA!" Nico started to call out, I was shocked and gave out a hitched breath, Nico was really close to where I was and I was afraid that he heard me. Luckily he didn't and his footsteps started to leave and I waited a good time before leaving.

I started walking and that's when I made the dumbest choice. I heard footsteps behind me and the only think that I taught of that moment was to run, seeing as how the person was behind me going back to Zeus' Fist was no option and that's when I made the dumb choice. I totally forgot about my fear of heights and started to climb a nearby pine tree. I started climbing, I was only one branch away before I was in a good spot to jump on to another tree but that's when they caught up.

"Gotcha," the person grabbed my ankle and yanked me down so that I was facing them while sitting on the tree branch. Or should I say I was facing Nico.

"What do you want Di Angelo?" I crossed my arms and sneered at him.

"Well, food, my sister back, to talk to you…" and he muttered one more thing that I couldn't hear.

"Look if it's about the Drew thing, I. Don't. Care." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh really because it sounds like you do care," he smirked at me. Right there I wanted to strangle him but I don't think Chiron and the others would be very pleased.

"Look if that's it then I'm leaving," I started to climb down only to have my fear of heights come back.

"Then why are you still here," Nico raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a victorious smirk on his face. "Is wittle Thalia afwarid of heights," Nico spoke to me like a three year old would.

"No," I huffed but my voice went the other way. Nico smirked once again then jumped off. As he landed he stretched out his hands.

"Well? Come on."

"Nu-uh no way."

"What you don't trust me," I just gave him a look. "Oh yea that. Look Thalia, Piper's going to kill me if I tell you this but I guess since you're here and not there about to hurt me I might as well start talking."

"Not listening."

"Anyways look Thalia I like you, I really do," I looked at him with disbelief. "Look Drew kissed me, I wanted to break apart but she said something and I was just compelled to do what she told me."

"How can I know that you're not lying huh?"

"Well you are the spy, don't you have those lie detecting thingys?" I stared into his dark eyes as if I was piercing his soul. All I could see was hurt and a hint of hopefulness.

"You know, if this all goes bad, I'm blaming you," I closed my eyes trusting Nico to catch me. I landed with a thud, as I slowly opened my eyes I found myself not in Nico's arms but instead I was sitting on his back.

"I wasn't ready you know."

"Oh shut up," I got up, dusted the dirt off of me then grabbed Nico by the collar and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then kissed me back.

"So, will you go out with me?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him as my response. "I'll take that as a yes."

We headed back to camp so I could train him, as we almost made it to the opening I heard a twig snap and quickly turned around only to be faced with the one and only.

Luke. Luke Stinkin' Castellan.

**[A/N] Dun, Dun, DUN! So you know after 22 (21 legit) chapters they're together. Okay so this story will be done soon, I'm going to make a new story, but it's not an actual story, it's just going to be a bunch of random summaries and sneak peeks of stories, then review under which story you would want me to do next. I picked out a few but I'm not exactly sure so it's up to you guys. **


	23. Jealous

**Jealous**

**Nico**

When we came face to face with who I guess was Luke I felt murderous, Thalia who was holding my hand dropped it and ran over to Luke.

"Luke!" I growled, I knew that they had something and how she was finally moving on but she will always have a place for him but it still hurt. Luke, _lovely_ Luke just looked at her and collapsed on her which prevented her from asking questions that I knew she wanted to ask. "Well help me, he's heavier than before," so reluctantly I went and I wondered how it was possible.

"Finally you guys got-Luke?!" Annabeth's hands went to cover her mouth while a gasp came from Piper's mouth while my cousins had a mix of sympathy and confusion on their face.

"I-I think that we should go tell C-Chiron," Piper managed after a bit of silence. Percy and Jason went to pick Luke by swinging his arms over each of their shoulders while the girls went over to Thalia and once again I was alone. Then the 7 of us went to the big house to Chiron but looked like he was expecting this since he had his couch cleared and a first aid kit by his side.

"Set him down and take what's left of this shirt off," Thalia did as instructed and I clenched my fist. When she asked Chiron to be excused my skin around my knuckles turned white. Piper gave me a glace that told me that she needed time while Annabeth still looked like she was in shock.

"So um-" Percy stopped talking as Annabeth elbowed him.

"Ah yes, you may leave but Nico may I speak to you?" I was confused but something in Chiron's voice told me that it was important so I nodded. Until the others disappeared from view in the window Chiron started to speak. "So I hear that you're going out with Thalia."

"How?"

"This old man has his ways, anyways I must warn you Nico, she is currently in shock so please be careful, she never fully got over Luke even though they were never anything but listen here boy," Chiron looked at me dead in the eye and lowered his voice as he made us move away from Luke. "I don't care if your fathers can fire or even murder me, you will not harm the girl anymore."

"Chiron to be honest, I'm not going to promise that I will not hurt her but I do promise that no matter what I will stick with her, thick and thin."

"What if she tells you to leave and never show your face?"

"I just go back," I said with upmost confidence.

"What if she leaves you?"

"I'll fight for her."

"If she dies? Surely you won't kill yourself."

"I'll visit her grave every day until I die myself."

"Good, now don't you have a girl to find?" Chiron smiled and gave me a few pats on the back while he pushed me out on the last pat. I gave him a questioning look while his look told me the answer to my silent question and I nodded understandingly. As Chiron went back to treating him I went to go look for Thalia. I decided to check her room first but nothing so I headed to the tree where I found her before but once again nada.

"You're looking for her aren't you," I turn to see Annabeth with a sad smile on her face.

"Um, yea if that's not a problem, I mean if you want me to stay away from her cause of Luke, I understand but I don't think I can, I mean…"

"It's okay, right now I think you might be the best person for her to see, even though I'm her best friend seeing Luke is still a shock. She's probably in the pile of boulders that look like deer droppings, Go get her lover boy," she gave me a wink and once again I was pushed.

"Thalia?" I asked into the boulders.

"I'm not here."

"Okay then, I guess I'm just going to find someone else to listen to my new Green Day with."

"Get you butt over here Di Angelo," Thalia's arm shot out from a crack in between the boulders and I was pulled in. So far I've been slapped, jumped on and pushed but first time today I've been pulled.

"Thalia you are here," I faked my shock one to get pushed once again. "Can you people stop pushing me?"

"No, now what are you doing here?"

"Well since we _are_ going out, I wanted to be the good _boyfriend _and check up on your since you seemed off, I decided to check up on you, is there a problem?" I gave her a septic look and stressed a few words but not my much.

"It's nothing, just this whole thing is shocker, I mean protecting you guys, going out with you, Luke coming back, I think I'm going to crack soon." I looked at her wondering what to do, I've never been a people person let alone talking to girls and the fact that she's about to cry doesn't help either.

"Um, I'm not really good with this so what do you want me to do?"

"Just listen and rub my back, it's what my mom used to do to me to make me feel better," so I did as I was told. For now everything seemed alright, currently nothing to bother us and we or I sat in silence with the person I want to protect.

Although everything so far is alright, I couldn't help shake this feeling about him, something seems off and it's not the jealousy speaking but what's on my mind most is what Chiron did. When he patted me on the face it was using Morse code, something that my father taught me when I was younger and I wonder what he meant by that word.

_Careful. _


	24. Not Exactly

**Not Exactly **

**Annabeth**

"Will do Chiron," Piper said. The three of us (Thalia, Piper and I) had just finished our meeting with Chiron and we headed to go train the boys.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted and me we headed to the shooting range.

"Okay Percy you understand what you have to do?" I asked him as he was getting his safety gear which was a helmet and a pair of goggles.

"So basically I shoot you and you shoot me with paint guns and don't get hit?"

"Not exactly, there are 6 places that you're allowed to aim for and they are the most important places to protect especially in a mission. The heart, which is the most important part of your body. The spine, because even a little damage could be the end of the usage of your legs and even your arms. The lungs, our source of getting oxygen. Brain, kidney and finally the jugular vein. Understand?"

"What's so important about the jaguar vein?"

"It's jugular vein and it's important because long explanation short it carries the blood back to your heart. Now you have 5 seconds to run," I started to countdown with my fingers and Percy ran.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Not bad, not bad actually it was horrible, you missed all the targets and you only dodged one of the six shots which happened to hit the kidney which wasn't good because we can only live with one, come on Percy try harder."

"But Annabeth, it's hard," Percy whined and started to throw a tantrum.

"Fine," I put a hand to my forehead to prevent a coming headache from him whining. "We'll try again." After a few hours of training and me kissing many of Percy's 'booboo's' he finally started to get the drill, he only got hit in one of the six spots and only on his 93rd try.

"Um, Annie?" I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Luke!" I tackled him into a hug but he felt somewhat different, not by a lot of normally when I hugged him my forehead was below his shoulder but this time it was just a bit above and when I wrapped my arms around my hands didn't touch at the back like normal.

"Hey what was that click sound?" He asked.

"Oh it might have been the gun," I suggested. "Hey Luke you were good at this exercise why don't you help Percy out?"

I saw Percy have a smirk on his face but from his eyes he looked nervous while Luke on the other hand gulped, "uh sure but I've been out of it so no promises."

When they finished I gave Percy a peck and Luke a hug before heading into the changing room. When I finished changing I headed out to see Luke casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and on leg against the wall.

"Hey Luke, is Percy done yet?" I asked.

"Oh I told him to go ahead and that I'll wait for you." I brushed off the uneasy feeling I got.

"Okay so care to tell me what happened?"

"After we infiltrated the lair, we got separated and everyone was hurt badly. I was the lucky one since, anyways there was an explosion then… I'm sorry Annie but I can't remember." There was a bunch of loopholes in his explanation but as I opened my mouth to ask another question the smell of chloroform filled my system and I blacked out. But before I completely blacked out I clicked the button hidden in my clothing. _Time to start the attack _I thought.

I woke up to darkness, I noticed that my hands were binded behind my back and my feet were together. There was a piece of tape on my mouth and a blindfold covering my eyes. Thankfully after all the years of spy training my senses were sharper than the average human and I picked up the muffle sounds of two people talking, one of them was Luke.

"How is she?" the other person asked.

"Knocked out but she's probably awake now," Luke replied.

"Why did you bring her in so early?"

"She figured me out, I overheard their conversation with Chiron."

"What's this?" Crap, they found out about the tracking device I implanted on Luke when I hugged him.

"I don't know how that got there."

"Idiot, this is a tracking device, we have to move now!" No! If we move then the plan won't work, I have to stall them. They stopped talking but I could still hear noises coming from where they were, they were probably writing to prevent me from hearing them. I tried to get out of my binds but it was pointless. I heard the door creak open along with two pairs of footsteps coming my way.

I forced myself to not make a sound when they ripped the tape off my face. "Hello there Annie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Luke," I sneered at him.

"Oh sweetheart Luke's dead. He died five years ago on his first mission. We just simply captured him and altered him a bit. But then when he really did die I was sent in to replace him. Thanks to the technology we have these days I even got the voice right, sure I wasn't exactly like Luke, seems that you noticed when you hugged me." Although I couldn't see him I figured that he was smirking by the sound of his voice. It was smug and cocky saying how I was able to fool one of the by spies there was. "Now, now Annie, don't try and escape out of those bonds or else they'll just get worse." I hated to admit that he was right, the more I struggled the tighter they felt against wrist.

"Now what are you going to do to m-" I stopped talking as another piece of tape went over my mouth stopping me during my sentence. I felt the blindfold being untied and after blinking for a bit I got my eyesight back.

"Now," 'Luke' got me on my feet. "We'll leave but not before we leave a gift for your friends." My eyes became the size of plates and if my mouth wasn't taped I would have gasped. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out again.

**[A/N] DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNN! If you're reading 'Tough Love' don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile, even if you aren't reading just click on a random option :D. Also please check out my new story 'One-Shots', as the title states, it's a series of one shots. I am taking requests for that story so please check it out.**


	25. Choked and Gagged

**Choked and Gagged**

**Percy**

"GURDFLGJFLD," I tried to scream, it was the best I could do considering I was blindfolded and my wrists and ankles were bind by rope and there was rope that bind my ankles and neck together. Then there was rope that was attached to my neck and ankles to the showerheads preventing me from moving, so basically I was stuck in a painful position and if I relaxed I would be chocked to death. Along with that my mouth was gagged and there was tape over and my eyes were blindfolded. If I was knocked out for a longer time I'm pretty sure I would be dead. Now I just have to somehow try and get someone to come and save me and soon because the water filling the room is halfway to my nose my last source of getting oxygen. My main concern is why Annabeth didn't notice yet unless if Luke told her elsewise.

It felt like hours and I felt like blacking out, it was getting harder to breathe and not because the water was one quarter from my nose, I felt like throwing up and I was starting to sweat more.

"Okay guys good job now hit the showers," I heard one voice direct the others and thank gods.

"Will we can't it says that the showers are currently unavailable," another person said. If my eyes weren't blindfolded they would be so wide they'd fall off my face.

"Okay then, we'll just go to the other change room, come on guys," it was the first guy, Will's voice. At the sound of that I tried my best to trash around and make noise without choking myself. Unfortunately no one came back and I soon found myself drifting out of conscious.

When I regained my conscious, I realized a few things:

-I didn't feel like barfing anymore

-I wasn't sweating like crazy

-I could see

-There was nothing in my mouth

-I wasn't in binds

-I was out of the change room

-There were a bunch of people staring me down

"Um, hi?" As soon as I said those words the people staring me down moved and I got tackled by a mob of blond and a mob of black. "Guys… Tight…Breathe," I somehow chocked out and I thought Nico and Jason had a good death glare, their hug was 10x scarier.

"What happened?"

"Who did it to you?"

"How did you get poisoned?"

"Would you like a drink?"

"Jason I got knocked out then tied into what whatever position you found me. Nico it was Luke. Thalia how would I know, it probably happened when I got knocked out and yes I would Piper," I answered all there questions and started drinking my water. "Annabeth!" I did a spit take all over my blanket.

"She fell asleep," Thalia pointed to the girl on the cot beside me. "She was the one who asked Will if he saw you when we and his group started leaving then they found you. She was the one who found a cure to the poison and she's been with you the whole time."

"So care to give us the whole story cuz?" Nico asked. I also noticed how his arm brushed against Thalia's quite a few times, if I wasn't so tired, angry and confused I would have commented.

"During my training with Annabeth Luke came in and joined us. After when we finished we each made out ways to the changing rooms then as I was about to go get ready to shower I found myself knocked out. When I came back to I noticed that I couldn't see, there was something covering my eyes then I noticed how something was in my mouth and when I tried to spit it out I conclude that there was also tape over my mouth. I felt that there was something around my wrists and they were behind my back. Later I noticed the uncomfortable position that I was in so when I tried to relax I found myself choking myself. Then when I tried to move again I noticed that I was stuck. After I started to sweat a lot and I felt like barfing and that was probably the poison that you were talking about Piper. Finally I realized that I was getting wet and the water kept rising.

"You're lucky that we found you when we did," a new voice popped up behind Piper and Jason, it was Chiron. "The water was just under your nose less than a millimetre below and when we got you out you were starting to choke on it but you didn't make a sound since you were indeed gagged. As Thalia pointed out before you were lucky that Annabeth quickly found a cure but the poison did do some damage. Now then come along Thalia, Piper I need to speak to you two, Jason and Nico go spar each other. Percy you will be staying in bed until tomorrow and when Annabeth wakes up from her slumber send to away, she must continue to train instead of playing nurse to her boyfriend okay?" He gave me a knowing wink and left.

As soon as the door closed Annabeth woke up and she came right to my side. "Percy!" she gave me a hug then a kiss. The kiss was different then all the others she's given me before. Instead of it being simple and sweet it was fiercer and soon became French. I thought I heard a click but I shrugged it off as one of the machines.

"Annabeth are you okay?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you rubbed off as someone who would judo flip me _then _kiss me," I shrugged.

"Well would you like me to judo flip you?"

My eyes widen before I quickly changed the subject. "When did you change you shampoo, I thought you only used lemon now it smells like winter or something along that line."

"Well if it makes you happy I'll change it back."

"Thank you, and also Chiron said that you should go back to training." I guess she was inwardly debating whether she should listen or not.

"Fine, see you later," then she left.

**[A/N] Omg guys exactly 26 000 views! Thank you SOOO much. **

**Shameless advertising….. GO! So please check out my new story 'One Shots' I think the title speaks for itself. If you're reading 'Tough Love' and even if you aren't there's a poll on my profile PLEASE! Vote on it, even if you aren't reading it just randomly pick an option mmkay thanks :D **


	26. Foiled

**Foiled**

**Piper**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Thalia.

"It's the only way," she replied.

"What are you guys talking about," Annabeth had just joined us.

"Oh it's nothing, just a prank that we were going to play on the boys, want to help us?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Sure," she gave us a smile. "So what were you guys thinking of doing?"

"Well planning is your area of expertise but pranking we would go to the Stolls," I told her.

"Well then let's go," Annabeth started to lead.

"Annie wait," Annabeth stopped and Thalia started to talk again. "We already have a plan."

"Okay so what is it?" She asked and Thalia started to fill her in. Fingers crossed that this will work.

"That's really good but where are we getting the rope? And how are we going to get the guys in position?" She asked.

"Simple," I told her. "You'll pretend to be teaching the guys a new trick and luring them in place while Thalia and I will be setting the trap, you're okay with that right 'Beth?" she nodded.

After we got the rope, Thalia went to go tell the boys where to meet us while I went to go prepare the trap leaving Annabeth alone in the change room. So far so good they were clueless, and the trap was in position. The three of us met again in the forest where the trap was set. It was a simple net but after we were going to decorate the boys. All Annabeth had to do was to step back triggering enough space between her and the boys for the net to work.

"Annabeth?" Percy called from the forest, along with the sound of three pairs of feet. We gave her a nod before going to our hiding place in the trees.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"So why are you showing us this?" Nico asked and Jason nodded in the agreement.

"Look if you don't want to then I'll just go," Annabeth took a step back and Thalia pulled the rope letting the net catch its prey.

"What's going on?" Percy yelled while pulling on the net.

"Care to explain?" Jason raised an eyebrow to no one in particular.

"Thalia, Piper come out!" Nico yelled. So we did.

"What Nico?" Thalia asked.

"What's going on?" Annabeth yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked her, using the best of my charmspeaking skills I learned back in TSTG.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I would like to know why I'm in the net that was for the boys," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well 'Annabeth'," Thalia used air quotations around her name. "Just give up the act, I'll admit it was pretty good but there was still some flaws."

"Um, can you explain?" The boys asked at the same time all with the same confused look on their face.

"Simple, that's not Annabeth," I jerked my thumb towards the girl in the net and started counting down with my fingers.

3

2

1

"… WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time and I was pretty sure that their eyes would have fallen out if it was a cartoon.

"That. Is. Not. Annabeth." Thalia said each word slowly and clearly.

"How's it not?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'll recognize my girlfriend," the boyfriend agreed with Jason.

"Well you aren't really good boyfriend," I told Percy.

"Percy you are. It's just that my _friends_ are delusional," 'Annabeth' looked at us.

"Anna?" Thalia spoke softly to her.

"What?" she replied still mad.

"Shut up," Thalia said with a poker face.

"Percy, don't you think she was suspicious when she was with you?" I asked. "She just happened to find the cure of the unknown poison as smart as she is even Annabeth will take longer than 5 minutes. Normally Annabeth would have barged into the change room if you took that long instead of waiting for a guy. She has been acting a bit different to, normally Annabeth wouldn't be speaking as nicely. And finally," I turned towards the imposter. "Annabeth HATES nicknames."

"I was close huh?" the imposter's voice changed into a more icy tone.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked the question I was thinking of. "How was it possible that you almost perfectly impersonated Annabeth?"

"…" she gave us the silent treatment.

"What should be do?" Jason asked getting over the temporary shock.

"WHERE'S ANNABETH," Percy grabbed the imposter by the collar and she smirked.

"I guess you won't find out," she shoved him back and dropped something.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted but it was too late because soon my vision turned black. When I woke up I noticed that 'Annabeth' escaped. She or whoever was missing, either as one of us again for escaped. "Wake up," I shook everyone awake.

"What happened? Where's Anna-the imposter?" Percy asked.

"We were knocked out, smart person," Nico stated.

"The main concern is Annabeth right now, we have no idea where has been for who knows how long. We have no idea how long that imposter has been Annabeth and how much they know," Thalia explained while the other two cousins tried to calm Percy.

"I don't think it's been that long," Percy started to explain. "I think it was sometime during the training, a few days at least after we arrived here the max."

"Look how about we go tell Chiron and then we go check the security tapes okay?" I tried to make the best of the situation."

"Yea," he replied meekly.

Don't worry Annabeth, we'll find you.

**[A/N] My lack of sleep finally caught up with me and I fell asleep while I was writing it. So it makes sense right now? With the whole Annabeth thing between the last two chapters. **

**Like I stated in 'Temporary' and 'Tough Love' (BTW you should read that –shameless advertising-) I wouldn't be able to update for around 2 weeks, I'll try my best but I have no promises, so see you in around 2 weeks –fingers crossed earlier- and if three more people get the trivia right in 'Temporary' I'll be updating earlier. If I'm going to keep advertising my stories check out 'One-shots'. **

**Oh and check out 5SOS, they're awesome :) **


	27. Two Faced

**Two Faced**

**Jason**

We spilt off into two groups, Percy, Nico and Piper were off to see the security footage which makes me wonder where those cameras are hidden and where else they might be. Anyways Thalia and I decided to go visit and inform Chiron about the spy and to tell him about our secret code that would be only for us (Thalia, Piper, Percy, Nico and I) since we were the only ones who knew about the spy and how we would differentiate that we were real and also to fill him on the whole Annabeth situation.

"Come in." Chiron ordered from the other side of the door.

"Chiron," I said and he nodded.

"This is important," as soon as Thalia said that his face hardened.

"Continue," he intertwined his fingers and propped his chin over them while resting his elbows on his mahogany desk and he motioned for us to sit down and to speak.

"Annabeth is missing," Thalia said. If possible Chiron's face hardened even more. From what Thalia has told me, Chiron thinks of Annabeth as his own daughter.

"Probably for a while," I continued. "The imposter was able to mimic Annabeth almost probably and we only recently found out."

"Percy, Piper and Nico are currently checking the video footage in hopes that we could see where they went. As of now we know that for sure there is one female but we're not if they're even female since they can mimic voices perfectly and if there's more," Thalia finished off.

Chiron rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers before returning into his previous position and spoke. "This is not good. There is a person maybe even more who can act as almost perfect double and we need a way to be able to differentiate each other and judging from your looks you have an idea," he trailed off to let us speak.

"This," Thalia showed her arm to Chiron who looked confused. "This bandage around my arm is the way we will be able to tell the difference. It will be hidden on a body part and it will only be on the six of us because we are the only ones who know about the imposter and are on the mission. Anyways Chiron here's yours," Thalia handed him a bandage.

"And before you put it on you need to-"

"Make sure that no one sees you. Anyways we have to go check up on the others, come on Jason."

When Thalia led me towards the lake and far enough from Chiron's office, the big house, I jerked my hand away demanding an explanation.

"Trust me," was all she said before heading away.

"Hey cutie," and sickly sweet voice appeared from behind me. "Cute bandage."

"Drew," I said curtly. I had been warned about her from Nico and pretty much everybody at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, don't you think this is cute?" she gestured to her outfit.

I didn't know how to respond to I stuffed my hand into my pockets and pretended that I didn't hear her.

She ran and caught up to me and spun around, "so what do you think?" Any normal hormonal teenage guy would either: attack her (and fail), drown in their own drool or faint. I am not a normal hormonal teenage guy if you would. So I continued to walk and ignore her. I needed to catch up with the others but I couldn't let Drew come with us.

"Hey what happened to your shoulder?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the bandage peeking out of your shirt hon," I was glad that she didn't use the word cute again, I was starting to lose it.

"It's nothing."

"Here, let me look at it," her voice was alluring I was about to agree until I heard another voice.

"Jason, hurry," Piper ran towards me with the others following her not so far behind.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Nico was about to speak until he noticed Drew, "do you mind?"

"Oh no it's okay hon, continue," her voice was alluring.

"It's about the-" Thalia clamped her hand over Nico's mouth.

"Bye," she gave Drew a glare.

Only until she disappeared over the hill Nico started talking, "it's about the spy."

He stopped and I gave him a look to continue but instead it was Piper who did, "it's Chiron."

**[A/N] It's been forever since I've written a chapter this short but it was a good place to leave off, plus for anyone who's read 'Tough Love' I gave you guys a 2500 word chapter. **

**The name of the chapter is dedicated to some certain people I know who really are two faced. Sugar, spice and everything nice aren't what girls are these days. **

**So for Drew, I based her on some people that I know who pretty much uses cute to describe everything even if it doesn't make sense. 'OH MY GOD, WEARING A SCARY MASK, THAT IS SO CUTE!' 'OH MY GOD, THAT DANCE IS TOO CUTE' you get my point.**

**Oh and finally I'm back :D not that you noticed ;)**


	28. Two Is Better Than One

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Nico**

"Hurry up guys," Piper called from the top of the hill.

"We're coming," Percy panted a bit while I stayed silent.

"The faster you move the better of a chance we might find your girlfriend." That of course gave Percy new energy as he sprinted up the hill while I on the other hand was left alone (as usual) to go up the hill.

"Well where's the security headquarters?" I asked when I finally caught up to them.

"There," Piper pointed to the lake.

"You're kidding me," I deadpanned, if there's one thing I hate, it's water. I mean if we humans we're meant to stay in water for a long time we would have gills just like me with airplanes, just like the gills if humans were supposed to fly we would have wings.

"Come on cuz, it's only water. Unless if you're afraid," Percy gave a challenging smirk. That ended up with me giving him my death glare, I'll admit that I was surprised when he didn't flinch as usual.

"Hurry, up and don't say that I didn't warn you when I say that Nereids are terrible flirts. So unless if you want your girlfriends to _accidently _find out about an unfortunate encounter I suggest you to not make eye contact and stick with me the whole time," Piper said with a smile that said _don't-mess-this-up._

"Wait a second," Percy made an 'X' with his arms. "Who are the Nereids, I thought we were just going to watch the security footage?"

"The security tapes are under the lake which is guarded by the Nereids, any more questions?" I was pretty sure Piper's question was rhetorical.

"How in the world do we get underwater and how did you even managed to build a lake in an amusement park?" Percy started firing questions.

"The amusement park was built to hide the camp and to answer your first question here," Piper pressed a tree. What was that going to do?

"What's that going to do?" Percy asked my unasked question. Piper on the other hand simply smirked. "I won't be surprised if the world isn't stranger."

"I'll bet you 10 dollars on that." Percy agreed to Piper's bet.

Then right on cue the tree that Piper pressed split open. Well not exactly open, there was a small crack in the middle of the tree that went from the ground probably to the tip of the tree then the left and right side moved to their respective side leaving a hole in the ground. Piper jumped into the hole and the shouted for us to come.

Percy and I came to one conclusion, "SLIDE!" Then we wrestled our ways to see who would jump in first and in the end I won.

"To the Crocker Cave!" I shouted. What I did have a childhood and watching a middle aged fairy obsessed man who lives with his mother chase after and failing to catch a 10 year old oversized tooth kid's fairy is quite entertaining. Percy commented on how messed up I was often.

"Really?" Piper asked as I landed face first on the hard floor missing the mattress. I started laughing at the irony.

"Oof, look at that I didn't hurt myself for once," Percy said as he landed… on me. "Where's Nico?"

"Why don't you just asked him," Piper told him.

"Why are you pointing to the ground?" Percy asked as he finally got up. "Oh Nico, there you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

I gave him my _are-you-stupid-are-were-you-just-dropped-on-your-h ead-way-to-much-because-I-can't-tell-the-differenc e-when-I'm-with-you. _Long I know, but judging from Percy's sheepish look I'm pretty sure he understood.

"Hello Piper, what can I do for them," one of the Nereids asked while giving Percy and I a once over. Weirdest thing was that she looked a bit blue, maybe it was all the water around us so I just shrugged it off.

"You can do _your _job which is to show us the video footage instead of fawning over taken guys," Piper was clearly not in the mood.

"Here," Percy took 10 dollars from his wallet and handed it to Piper who happily took it.

"Very well, this way," the Nereid guided us towards the screens.

"We can take care of it from here," Piper shooed her away.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Shush," Piper shushed us as she quickly typed across the keyboard. Was she even typing actual words? "Here, found it."

The video started to play. It started playing after 'Annabeth' escaped. The imposter was in is Annabeth's face running away, from the looks of it she was still inside the forest and they were running uphill, but to where? Then all of a sudden their hand went under their jaw and started to peel their mask off only to show Chiron's face. The only difference was that they had no beard.

"How's that possible?" I asked. "They changed their height, voice and well pretty much everything."

"Well since Chiron is always on a wheelchair we never did see this full height, changing their face is a simple latex mask like they use for movies if they're making somebody a monster or other special effects. Their voice that I have no idea but we need to be careful since Annabeth's voice was perfectly impersonated," Piper explained.

"So basically we're dealing with people who can change their appearance in five seconds and we won't even know as long as they're in the same height range," Percy for once said something smart.

"That's not exactly true either," Piper spoke. "They could always pretend to be someone taller if they have the right shoes or if they're on stilts. Being someone shorter is possible too, harder but still possible so we can't rule out that possibility just in case."

We went back to watching the tape and it showed Chiron who was changed back into his clothes then grabbing a wheelchair from out behind a whole made in a tree.

"Okay that's enough, we should probably go tell the others," Piper closed the footage and the three of us headed out from the underwater lair.

We saw Thalia first and asked why she was alone. She told us that she was having this uneasy feeling when she was with Chiron. We told her that we would tell her what we found out as soon as we found Jason. We found him being confronted with Drew. I thought I warned him about her.

I suddenly felt a murderous aura near me and I thought it was the spy. I turned my head from left to right only to notice something scarier than the spy. A murderous girlfriend. For a bubbly girl it looks like someone just popped her bubble. And that someone was trying to get my cousin to strip.

"Jason, hurry," Piper suddenly was beside him with Thalia, Percy and I not far behind.

"What happened?" he asked her.

I was about to tell him until I remembered Drew, "do you mind?" I asked her rudely.

"Oh no it's okay hon, continue," once again I fell under her spell and started to speak.

"It's about the-" it was kind of hard to speak when there's a hand covering your mouth.

"Bye," Thalia gave Drew a glare while her hand was still clamped over my mouth. I saw her shudder before leaving. Thalia's glare is kind of like having lightning strike you.

"It's about the spy," I informed them.

I didn't continue and Jason gave me a look to keep on doing so, instead Piper talked, "it's Chiron."

"W-what do you mean it's Chiron," Thalia lost all iciness for our confrontation with Drew. "I-it can't be."

"Maybe but from what we've seen the imposter ripped of the Annabeth mask only to reveal a beardless Chiron face," I laid the facts out for her.

"We need to confront him," Thalia said.

"You need a plan of attack though," Piper pointed out. Since Annabeth isn't here she's the new reasonable one.

"I do have a plan. Attack," Thalia then stormed off back to the big house. We all gave each other a look before running after her.

We finally caught up to Thalia who was standing outside of the big house frozen.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jason asked her before he too froze, followed by Piper and then Percy.

"Guys, you okay?" Then that's when I saw it.

In the big house was two Chirons.

**[A/N] Okay so I quoted 'The Avengers' twice, and just in case if something happens, I do not own the world's greatest movie. **

**One thing that I like about writing this story is the face that I can put cliffies everywhere! It's so much more fun than the other stories. I think after this story is completed I want to write another story like this that is mainly action with only a bit of romance, but that's a story for another time. I just quoted something again but I can't remember what. **


	29. So Close Yet So Far Away

**So Close Yet So Far Away**

**Thalia**

Along with everyone else, I saw Nico freeze. I mean I wouldn't blame him, as a spy I've seen bashed up skulls, arteries cut with blood squirting everywhere, poisoned deaths, big guys with oversized muscles and I brush it off as an everyday thing, which is was. Yet when I see two of the guy who has been a better father to me than my own I freeze. I was in shock, frozen with wide eyes about to pop and a jaw that dropped as if it was an anvil.

The two Chirons were just as shocked. They looked like they were about to fight, both in their wheelchairs and fist ready.

"W-what's going on?" I found my voice again. "Who's the real one?"

"I am," they both responded. That was so helpful, note the sarcasm.

"This is never going to work, we need to figure which one is the fake and then get the information out of them," Piper stated the obvious but I was in no mood for a sarcastic remark. None of us were.

"Percy you take the Chiron on the right while Nico you take the Chiron on the left."

"Thalia what are you doing?" Jason was questioning my orders.

"We're going to ask him questions until one of them messes up," I whispered.

"What is the name of the school that we go to?" I gestured to me and Piper.

"Tempest's School for Talented Girls," both answered.

"And the boys?" Piper asked.

"Blackjack's School for Brilliant Boys," they answered once again.

"Who died on the previous mission?"

"Bianca D. Angel, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Ethan Nakamura, Zoe Nightshade and Castor."

"What is Bianca's real name?"

"Bianca Di Angelo." I saw Nico flinch a bit at that.

"What is my full name?" Piper asked.

"Piper McLean," they both answered once more.

"This is impossible, there's no way we can differentiate the difference between, we need a trick question," Nico muttered from his position.

"I got it," I shouted then got Jason and Piper to huddle with me.

"That's crazy," Piper reacted after I told her my crazy plan.

"But it will work," I told her.

"And if it doesn't?" Jason asked.

"We'll just hope that it does," I wanted to change the topic. "Jason, Piper ready? Percy, Nico hold the Chiron's down and to the real Chiron, sorry." I gave Jason and Piper a nod for them to start.

"What are you doing?" The Chiron on the left asked.

"You'll see," I told him. Then Piper and Jason each took a knife and pressed it against their respective Chiron's cheek. Then the one who was under Nico started to bleed while the other didn't.

"Tsk, looks like you found me out," the imposter tried to knock Percy off but luckily Jason helped Percy to pin him down while Piper grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him. Nico on the other hand helped Chiron back to his wheelchair.

"Where's Annabeth," Percy spat to the imposter, he was about to grab them by the shirt until Piper stopped him.

"Wait, we should at least know who we're really dealing with," then Piper went and ripped the mask off.

"DREW! I knew it," Nico spat out.

"Who else hon," their voice changed from Chiron's into Drew's then they winked at Nico.

"Wait, we're not done yet," Piper once again ripped the mask off.

"No, you," Percy backed up in fear.

"Hello Percy dear, how are you, your father and I miss you a lot. Why don't you call us? I miss my baby boy," they now spoke as Sally Jackson.

"That's low even for you guys," I spat at them while Piper once again ripped the mask off.

"Bianca," Nico barely made a sound.

"Hey there little bro, how are you? Why didn't you send write to me? It's all your fault you know, you're the reason why dad sent me away," they started to snap at Nico causing his resolve to falter.

"How many disguises are there?" Piper asked as she ripped another mask off.

"Gwen?" Jason squeaked.

"Jason, why didn't you save me? Why didn't you help me? You were right there when the car hit me. Why didn't you move? Why did you let that car hit me? Why Jason, why? Why didn't you call the hospital when the piece of metal pierced my skin? I could have made it out alive if it wasn't for you," At this point Jason sank onto his knees and he kept repeating that he was sorry.

"Last mask," Piper announced as there was a cut on her cheek.

"Tsk. Aut vincere aut mori. Conquer or die. Bye," before I could stop her she popped a pill into her mouth before she passed out.

"Check her pulse," Chiron ordered Piper.

"Nothing," Piper shook her head.

"Great just when we got a lead," I kicked the air.

"That can we solved for later, we need to bring these three too the infirmary, it's probably for the best, we'll deal with her later," Chiron wheeled over to Percy and grabbed him while motioning for us to do the same with the rest. Then we made our way to the infirmary, why did it have to be so far away.

"Hello- whoa what happened?" Will Solace asked.

"They're in shock and they're starting to turn delusional, the three of them can't stop apologizing," I pointed to the boys.

"Jason is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, which makes sense if he keeps mumbling that he's sorry for the death of his friend, I can get some medication to help with secondary symptoms, but luckily it's mild and I'll have a few therapy sessions with him and he'll be back to normal. Percy is just feeling guilty, I suggest that one of you take him out of camp and let him call his mother but be careful. Finally Nico has some mild shock that I can easily treat," Will jotted a few things down onto his clipboard before he went to treat Jason.

"I'll take Percy for the phone call," I announced before grabbing Percy who was still as stiff as a board.

Percy who was in disguise borrowed the amusement park's phone to call his mom and Mrs. Jackson was very please, from the mumbles that I heard she might have been crying as she came home from her vacation and her son was missing.

"Okay mom, I'll call you soon bye," Percy hung up the phone. "Hey is that Piper?" Percy pointed to a figure that was running this way.

"Guys, this is bad," Piper caught her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit worried by the expression on Piper's face. What if something happened to Jason or Nico.

"The spy," she started. "When we went back her body was missing."

**[A/N] Okay wow, this is the third cliffy in a row and the sad thing is that you won't find out what happened because we'll be finding out what happened to our lovely Annie next chapter. **


	30. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

**Annabeth**

I don't know how long it's been since I've been captured, maybe a week at most. I don't know how long I've been unconscious but when I came to I realized that I've been moved. I am chained up against a cold brick wall in the shape of a starfish. When I came to I had restraints around my forehead, neck, wrists, elbows, fingers, under my shoulders, stomach, tights, knees and ankles. My cell was dark and there was no windows, I had no movement at all since I was also gagged and blindfolded.

"Looks like the princess if finally away," a mysterious voice slowly in a mocking tone clapped their hands. From the sounds of his footsteps and voice he seems to be about in his 30s, 40s max.

"Sir, she can't talk," a younger sounding voice told the first person.

"Oh really, my bad," the first voice spoke in a sarcastic voice. "Shut up and let me do my job or else you'll end up like the others."

"Mmnfersmuhdg," I tried to insult him. If he had heard what I said then I'd probably get my tongue sliced of.

"Now, now Annie, we have to play nice or else somebody would be going home missing a limb," he threatened me. "You," he was probably talking to the first boy. "See to that our guest has something to drink. That will be all that you're doing. Nothing else," his footsteps started to disappear.

"Stupid," the younger voice muttered along with some other words. "Stupid girl, blondie open your stupid mouth and drink the stupid water."

"My name isn't blondie," I spat at him. It was nice to finally be about to move my mouth, I had to admit I was getting pretty thirsty, but I couldn't let them know that.

"Look just drink the stupid water and make this easier for the both of us," then they shoved the water down my mouth. "See that wasn't so hard," they said before gagging me and leaving.

Luckily for me the water hadn't flushed the tracking device down my throat. I kept wondering what was taking the others so long. The tracking device I had been made so that it looked like I had a cavity and it will always go back to Chiron. If I could move my arms I would be able to reach my communicator which I would then pop into my mouth then wait for it to connect me to Camp.

I decided to take this time to rest up a bit but that was until my ears perked up when I heard familiar footsteps approaching me. Back at Tempest's School for Talented Girls and Camp Half-Blood we were trained so that we would wake up to sounds such as a gun loading and unfamiliar footsteps instead of useless sounds like a bird chirping. I decided to play it safe and pretend to sleep but I think he saw me move.

"I know you're awake Bethie girl," I was disgusted by the nickname he gave me. "Now we're going to make a call to your friends just to prove that you're alive by the time we'll be done the drug should come in effect one again," he informed me. "Now let the show begin," he started to dial numbers.

"_Hello," Chiron answered._

"Hello Chiron or should I say agent Brunner?"

"_You, why are you calling me," I could hear him slam his hand slam on the desk._

"Well I just called to say hello and to inform you that we have your precious Annabeth," I could hear his smirk.

"_And we have your spy." _A spy? How in the world could a spy get into CHB we havethe best security, I should know I mean I helped design it.

"Cut the act, I know that you're lying, from what my sources have told me, they've gotten away safely."

"_What do you want?"_

"Oh nothing, I just want you to know that if you want Annabeth back then you should hurry up or else she'll take a fall."

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"I know that you're trying to lure me to talk longer, I mean how could I not? We're connected in many ways. Now I believe this game out cat and mouse is over," he hung up the phone.

"U-u-u-u-u-um s-s-s-s-sir?" a new voice came in.

"What is it? Spit it out Nakamura," the first voice spat out.

"It's K, there's an update about their progress," Nakamura's voice was firmer than before but still nervous.

"Fine, the drug should be taking effect soon, we'll be moving later, get H to watch her," the first voice, who I'm just going to name Sir told Nakamura. "Make sure she doesn't move or else you'll be losing more than that left eye this time." I could hear Nakamura gulp.

"Y-yes sir," I'm guessing he saluted to him by the sound of his shoes.

As sir started to walk away the stopped and turned around walking towards me again before grabbed my cheeks, "by the way Annie," I tried to sneer at him which only got a chuckle. "That tracking device in your mouth had been overridden, so unless your friends can find you you'll have a long fall ahead of you."

I wanted to do something but that couldn't happen since I was restrained and once again I blacked out.

**[A/N] Okay so Happy Special Occasion(s)! I want to say what's so special about today but then I'd give away the answer(s) to the trivia for 'Temporary', so if you know what's so special about today then so over to the story and tell me. **

**What's going to happen to our poor Wise Girl? What happened to the spy? Who was 'Sir'? Who was the other person? What's going to happen to Nakamura? Why am I asking so many questions? When will I give Annabeth a break? When am I going to stop stalling and actually write the final battle? **


	31. Tracking Down

**Tracking Down**

**Thalia**

It all started with that phone call.

"Chiron should we answer that?" I asked. We (Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy, Chiron and I) were all in the big house talking about our next plan. Annabeth is still missing and out only way of finding her disappeared until now.

"Yes now shush," Chiron went over to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello Chiron or should I say agent Brunner," a smooth baritone voice spoke from the other line._

"You, why are you calling me," Chiron slamming his hand on his desk then signaled for us to get the tracking device to trail the caller back. Who could have made Chiron that angry?

_"Well I just called to say hello and to inform you that we have your precious Annabeth." _I could hear him smirking at the discomfort as Piper and came back and started to track him.

"And we have your spy." Well more like had, I knew that Chiron was trying to stall for him hopefully it'll work.

"_Cut the act," he said. "I know that you're lying, from what my sources have told me, they've gotten away safely." _I inwardly cursed, there's more than one spy.

"What do you want," Chiron asked.

"_"Oh nothing, I just want you to know that if you want Annabeth back then you should hurry up or else she'll take a fall."_ What did he mean by that? Where would he drop Annabeth?

_"__What do you mean by that?" Chiron asked my un-asked question. _

_"I know that you're trying to lure me to talk longer, I mean how could I not? We're connected in many ways. Now I believe this game out cat and mouse is over," he hung up the phone._

"Did you get it?" He asked us.

"Well….," Piper trailed off. "Kind of, we got a basic location but we can't pinpoint the exact place."

"Where is it!" Percy jumped out of his seat.

"It's about a 5 mile drive north," Piper said.

"There's a but in this isn't there," Nico pointed out.

"5 miles north of us doesn't exist," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Percy sounded a bit frantic.

"5 miles north of us would be in the ocean. I mean it's impossible for them to have a base their seeing as the water would crack the lair by all the pressure."

"I know how to get to the location," Chiron's emotionless voice.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

"Where are we?" Percy asked staring out at the open water.

"At the location," Nico said. I don't know if he was trying to be sarcastic or funny either way it didn't work.

"Um… Chiron? Where's the lair?" Piper asked.

"This way child," Chiron started to wheel towards the water. "Now Thalia, I need you to keep walking straight," Chiron pointed at the water.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"Just trust me, even went you're about to go under just keep walking."

So I did as I was told. I kept walking currently the water was just below my combat boots. When it was around my hips I could hear Nico's concerned voice but I trusted Chiron and kept going. The water currently reached my shoulders and before I could take another step causing me to go underwater fully I was gone. Well not gone gone, it was just that when I turned around I couldn't see anybody anymore and when I turned back I noticed that it wasn't water in front of me anymore, it was a ruin of a building along with a staircase leading to what could be a basement.

When I listened closely I could distinctively make out Nico's voice and the sound of water.

"-ila, Thalia, Thalia," Nico was shouting.

"O-Over here," I was in shock for a bit before answering.

"Whoa, what is this?" he asked looking at the ruins.

"Whatever it is, Annabeth is probably here, where's the others?" I asked.

"I'll go call them give me a sec," Nico headed back out into the water returning a few minutes later.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked.

"He couldn't come with us so he went back to camp and to look for the imposter," Piper said.

"Plus he couldn't go 5 feet without submerging under water," Percy pointed out. "Annabeth's there isn't she," that wasn't it a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," I said and we headed down.

"Um Thals, do you know where we're going?" Jason asked as we headed down the stairs into a dimly lit corridor.

"Nope, just following my guts," I turned around to barely make out the boys' jaw's dropping.

"She's just joking if you look closely you can see that there isn't a layer of dust this way but if you look to the hallway to our left there is," Piper explained.

"You know, you ruin all the fun," I told her only to see her stick her tongue at me.

"So now which way? I don't see a trail anymore," Nico asked. It was true, the current corridor split into two and none of them had a dust free trail.

"There's got to be a secret passage right? Like in all good spy movies," Percy suggested.

"He's right, you know if we press a brick on the wall," Jason added and he and Percy started to feel the wall.

"Guys, that's ridiculous," I told them. "It would be a stone step, try the ones by the wall."

"I found it," Nico shouted out after a while but nothing happened.

"Um, not to point out the obvious but shouldn't there be something happening?" Jason asked.

"It's a song," Piper said. "Quick, look for others." We all searched and after a while we all found one.

"Okay let's try pressing them all at the same time," I suggested.

"So is something supposed to happen?" Jason asked.

"It depends, there's probably a pattern," I told him.

"Wait, first can we just each press it one at a time? I want to try something," Piper asked. We did as we were told and Piper ended up with a smirk. "I knew it. Okay, press it in this order: Jason, Thalia, Nico, Percy and then me."

"Pipes, nothing happened," Jason pointed out. But before Piper could answer there was a tick and then suddenly part of the wall to my left turned.

"You were saying," I could see Piper's smirk.

"…How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyways it doesn't matter we need to go find Annabeth," Piper started to lead us into the secret passage.

"Well, well, well," a deep baritone voice spoke.

"Who's there?" I shouted. "Where's Annabeth."

"If you're wondering about your little friend I'm sad to inform you, well not really that it's too late," he said.

"Show yourself," Jason shouted.

"I'm-"

"Aaaarrggghhhhh," Percy threw riptide into the shadows with a sound of a dying machine following shortly.

I ran into the shadows and cursed at what I saw.

"Thalia what's wrong?" Nico asked, rushing to my side.

"We were too late."

**[A/N] This chapter was actually so hard for me to write. I'm starting to lose my muse detail wise so chapters might take a bit longer to update. So I apologize in advance. **


	32. Falling Down, Down, Down

**Falling Down, Down, Down**

**Percy**

When I was seven a drunken guy was wondering around my street while I was on my way home. That drunken guy ended up collapsing on me and it felt like a cannonball was slammed point blank at me. Hearing Thalia say those words,_ we were too late _was a replay of what happened ten years ago.

"W-w," I couldn't even make a word let alone a sentence. "I-i-is she…"

"No." That one word as like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders. "She's alive for now at least," Thalia explained.

"What do you mean," Piper asked.

"This," Nico held out what looked like a tape player. "This was where the voice was coming from."

"It was probably from TITAN's INC. owner Kronos," Piper added.

"The fact that he knew what we would said creeps me out," Jason shuddered.

"It's quite simple, learning how someone else is going to move, we'll teach you when you get back," Piper said, still examining the tape recorder.

"What do you mean by Annabeth is still alive or at least for now," I asked, saddening that feeling of the world on my shoulders came back.

"Well there isn't a body here so if she was killed her body isn't here. Second from the phone he, Kronos said that Annabeth would be taking a fall. So he's planning on dropping her somewhere, the only problem is where," Thalia explained while thinking of where Annabeth could be.

"But we live in New York, home of freakishly high places where you could potentially drop someone to their death, I mean have you seen the amount of high rise buildings we have?" I asked, I think I was going hysterical.

"Wouldn't that just be a little obvious," Jason asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's just that if this Kronos guy went through all the trouble of capturing Annabeth, wouldn't he at least dispose her body better? I mean, dumping her off a high rise building would cause too much attention and it would be really messy to clean up," he shrugged at the end.

"Jason you're a genius," Thalia gave him a hug while Piper gave a kiss that would have turned into something more if Nico didn't stop them.

"So where are we exactly going?" I asked Thalia and or Piper as they ran out of the building.

"To where Annabeth is," was all she said and that got me running.

"Where is she," Nico asked.

"I'll explain on the way in the car," Thalia started to left the ruins and we headed back into the water.

"Now where are we going?" Jason asked as Thalia started to drive, I guess he was a bit gloomy because Piper was sitting shotgun instead of in the back with him. "This isn't very comfy," he complained.

"How do you think I feel?" Nico sarcastically asked, since he was the shortest Nico automatically got the middle seat with me to his left and Jason to his left.

"Grow taller," I joked with him but I didn't really laugh. I was focused on Annabeth.

"Uh Thalia," Nico asked as she stopped the car. "Why are we at Niagara Falls?"

"Trying to find parking," Piper stated the obvious.

"Not to sound rude, but my girlfriend and your best friend's life is at stake right now and you're worried about getting this stupid car parked?"

"Look there's one right there plus we're going to need a ride when we leave," Thalia gave me a look to shut me up.

"Okay now where?" I asked, I really want my girlfriend back.

"Now we go get tickets to the Maid of the Mist and some rope. Oh and here guys," Piper headed to the back of the car and we followed. "Take your pick, I suggest the tranquilizer guns," Thalia and Piper handed us some gun options, which apparently is totally okay and normal.

"Plan?" Nico asked while admiring his gun.

"Simple, Kronos going to drop Annabeth off the top of the falls, he's probably going to have the same cloaking device on Annabeth as the one he put in the water. We'll ride the Maid of the Mist to have a closer spot to find her and then we'll jump in when we hear a splash," Piper explained.

"Not to point the obvious out but wouldn't people notice us?" Jason gestured to his outfit.

"That my dear brother can be taken care off," Thalia handed us some New York Yankees' hats. "Courtesies of Athena, Annabeth's mom the super genius. Put them on and we turn invisible," Thalia finished off.

"I'm still lost, what's the plan?" Nico asked.

"Ride boat, put hat on, save Annabeth, beat bad guy and we live happily ever after," I gritted my teeth quite a few times in the sentence.

"I'm good, now let's so," Nico started to walk towards the falls.

We were one person away from riding the Maid of the Mist and saving Annabeth, the whole time I couldn't keep still. I kept fidgeting some part of myself. I started with tapping my feet but that annoyed a bit of the other guest so I went to drumming my fingers which once again annoyed someone so now I'm just blinking like an idiot. We finally got on the boat and we headed towards the falls.

"Guys put this is your mouth, it's a communicator," Piper showed us what to do. "Make sure that you don't swallow it, don't worry it's nothing bad, it's just going to taste pretty bad."

We had copied what Piper showed us and just as we were about to put our invisibility hats on Thalia handed us something else.

"It's an oxygen mask, just put it on your face before you put the hat on," she explained.

I wanted to ask how it would work, the whole having an invisibility hat on while swimming through the powerful waters but then I heard a splash.

Without a second though I dove in, I could hear the others shouting at me then splashes followed by shortly.

"Annabeth," I shouted through the water. I didn't exactly see where she fell in but I got an estimate location.

I force on my shoulder caused me to turn around. "Put this on," Nico handed me goggles. "They're a heat detector."

I nodded and I did as I was instructed. The five of us kept looking around until someone shouted, "I found her."

**[A/N] The fact that you believed that I killed Annabeth amuses me. Okay guys stay with me, this story is getting hard for me to write so updates will be a bit slower. I also absolutely can't write action scenes so the next few chapters will be even harder. **


End file.
